When The Pain Dies Down
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Jacob and Nessie move back to La Push when their son Luca phases at the age of 21.  Luca's twin sister Lacey somehow finds herself locking eyes with a volitile pack member.  What happens when Paul's son, Paul Jr realizes he imprinted on a vampire hybrid?
1. Ch 1 Coming Home

**Chapter 1** – Coming Home

"Jake slow down. We will never make it to La Push in one piece if you don't slow down."

"Nessie let me drive please." Jake grumbled.

Reneesmee quirked an eyebrow at her husband of 21 years, "I can still hear you when you talk under your breath mister."

Lacey stifled a giggle as she continued to stare out the window in the back seat of the Chevy Trail Blazer. She was getting hungry and knew she'd need to eat or hunt soon.

Jake rolled his eyes. He loved his wife, but knew her heightened half vampire/half human senses were super powerful and tended to irritate him a little when he was overly excited. He hadn't seen anyone in the pack since they'd moved away 20 years ago when she was pregnant with their twins, Lacey and Luca. The twins were complete opposites. Lacey immediately having the same 'gifts' as her mother. She had the ability to transmit thoughts to others by just touching their skin. Luca, well he had recently phased into a rather large gangly looking wolf.

Which was the whole reason for the move back to La Push. They were meeting up with their pack family to teach Luca the ways of the tribe. A few years back Lacey's mom had a falling out with her own parents Bella and Edward Cullen and they hadn't seen them since. But the kids were still seeing their great aunts and uncles, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, plus their great-grand parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Great granny Rene still lived in Florida and Great grand-dad Charlie had actually passed a few months prior to the move. Grandpa Billy had passed a few years ago. As well as Jake's mom having passed when he was still a boy.

The twins were 20 but soon to be 21.

Lacey looked at her parents, naturally they were holding hands on the middle arm rest as she gagged and made a face when her mother leaned over and kissed her dad's temple lovingly. Even after twenty-one years, her mom still looked seventeen and her dad still looked twenty. People had the hardest time believing that two people who looked as young as them had twin twenty year olds. Their dad continued to keep phasing because he didn't want to age and look like a dirty old man, because their mother stopped aging at seventeen.

Jake looked back at Lacey and smiled, "You excited about the move sweetheart?" Lacey shrugged, "It's cool because we get to see where you and mom grew up and we also get to see Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry." Jake chuckled, "Yea we haven't seen them in a couple of years, I guess the threat got pretty bad and they've all been pulling double and triple shifts." Lace smiled, "I miss Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry, plus they tell the best stories about when you guys were just boys."

Jake made a face as Reneesmee giggled, "Stop it! Your face is going to freeze like that...Why are you making that face anyways?" Jake grumbled, "I wish they would stop telling them stories." Nessie squeezed his hand, "Calm down...Those stories are a part of your history and the kids love them."

Lacey leaned between the front seats, "Hey dad I'm kind of…hungry." Jake looked at his daughter and knew what she was in dire need of. Jake pulled over on the side of the road, "Luca go with your sister." Luca tugged his t-shirt over his head, "Sure dad. I'll follow your scent to Emily and Sam's."

Lacey and Luca were running through the trees at top speeds. Since their dad had dropped them off on the side of the road so Lacey could hunt since she was getting hungry and Luca said he'd follow their parents scent to Sam and Emily's. Luca also stood guard as his sister ate. She could drink blood and eat human food, but like their mother she craved blood or raw meat. Their father was a shape shifter and their mother a vampire hybrid (half vampire/half human).

Jake and Reneesmee weren't sure how they ended up with a shape shifter son and a hybrid daughter because they were twins. Somehow Luca had gotten their fathers brown eyes, but Lacey had a combination of amber and brown which made for an interesting burnt orange eye color. Luca always said it looked like the sun was setting in her eyes. They came from the trees and skidded to stop outside of Sam and Emily's home.

Luca phased back into human and pulled shorts and a t-shirt on. Luca flipped Lacey over his shoulder and carried her piggyback style around to the backyard knowing that was where everyone was meeting. The twins had been living with their parents in Alaska since birth and they came back because Luca phased.

Jake was busy talking to Renesmee about something when he sensed his children from behind, slowly turning his head over his shoulder with a smile. He felt blessed to have a family, especially with his beautiful wife being a hybrid vampire – half vampire and half human. At one point, Jake had thought he was in love with Bella Swan, who was now Bella Cullen and married to Edward Cullen, both of them vampires. They ended up conceiving Renesmee on their honeymoon and when Jake went to visit Bella, he found out what happened and stood beside her.

It wasn't easy by any means because he still thought he was deeply in love with her and wanted to imprint on her in the worst way. Edward had asked permission to change Bella into a vampire because the baby was killing her, having the strength of a vampire, breaking her bones and damaging her internally. When the baby was born, which Jake thought he hated for destroying the woman he loved and slowly killed her, his eyes locked on the beautiful baby girl and instantly the imprinting commenced. Jake never loved anyone as much as his wife and never would; she was his everything just as she was his Nessie.

Lacey's jet black wavy hair bounced as Luca hopped around, she had a grip on his neck hoping he wouldn't drop her but knew he wouldn't. Luca finally squatted down and let Lacey stand on her bare feet. She drug a hand through her hair as she walked over and stood next to her dad who kissed the top of her head. A noise behind them made Lacey spin around as a huge smile adorned her face, "Uncle Embry! Uncle Quil!" She squealed as she ran over and Embry scooped her up and swung her in circles. A tap on Embry's shoulder brought him to a stop as he released Lacey as she turned and Uncle Quil was the next to hug her.

"Goddamn kiddo, you get big every time we see you!" Quil grinned, not believing how beautiful and rapidly growing his niece was, glancing over at Jake somewhat worriedly. He knew Lacey was probably done growing and aging, that's how it happened with Renesmee, though she stopped at the age of seventeen. Lacey was now twenty years old or something like that, Quil couldn't fully remember. "You look beautiful as always. Aunt Kim, Aunt Leah and Aunt Claire Bear will be along shortly." Even after all this time, Quil couldn't stop calling his imprint that, having done so when she was two.

"That would be Quil sucking up as always." Embry slugged him on the shoulder and pulled Lacey back into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Lacey giggled at her uncles. They'd been to Alaska numerous times to see her dad and mom and her and her brother. A string of curse words came from the tree line as everyone turned, Lacey already knew it was going to be Paul, he was a volatile pack member, and his temper often forced him into wolf form. She remembered seeing him in a picture once and her dad explained who he was.

Lacey couldn't help but giggle as he continued to cuss and pull leaves and small twigs out of his hair. All giggling stopped as nearly blackened eyes peered into her burnt orange. Lacey let out a gasp as her hand went over her mouth and she felt Luca grab her. Her eyes were wide as she was suddenly aware she wasn't looking at Paul; but Paul's son. Paul Redson Jr. He looked exactly like his dad when he dad was 21. A perfect mirror image.

The magnetic feeling shot through Paul Redson Jr. as he stared back at Jacob's daughter, Lacey, watching as her twin brother, Luca, hold her steady. It was the most forceful yet divine gravitational feeling and spread throughout every part of his body. This hybrid vampire had forced his feet to glue to the ground, Paul knew exactly what just happened and felt his eyes narrow to slits.

How the hell could he imprint on a BLOODSUCKER?


	2. Ch 2 What To Do Now

**Chapter 2** - What To Do Now

"Jr, what's wrong?" Leah instantly asked, backing away when Paul Jr glared at her with a deadly look in his blackened eyes. "Oookay…" Suddenly Embry looked very comforting and she felt his arms wrap around her protectively.

"I know I just got here, but I need to leave." Jr stared a hole through Jacob and felt his mouth go dry at the anger shining in the alpha's eyes. They clearly said one thing: Stay away from my daughter or you will be ripped to shreds.

Lacey paled noticeably, actually paler if it was possible. She watched as Paul Jr. turned and went back into the tree line. She touched Luca's hands, "I'm okay." She knew what imprinting was and was suddenly aware that Paul's son had just imprinted on her. It was nice to know she was someone's soul mate, but the filthy look that Paul Jr. had on his face before he left was enough of a response to know he was not the happiest camper having just imprinted on a hybrid vampire. She could feel every emotion he was feeling. The strongest being anger. She felt very low. Like suddenly being a hybrid vampire was the worst thing in the world. She felt a warm hand on her arm as she looked up at her father, "I'm…uh…I'm gonna go for a run." Before anyone could really respond she took off the opposite direction of Paul Jr.

Luca shook his head, "Don't worry mom and dad, I'll go with her."

Everyone watched as the twins took off out into the forest.

A few minutes later Paul Senior walked into the backyard with his imprint/wife Gaby. Paul looked up as he noticed everyone had the same befuddled look on their face. "What the hell is going on with all of you?"

Jared walked over as he looked down at the ground for a second and then back up to his best friends face. "Bro. It's Jr. He imprinted."

Paul grinned. "Really? How is he? Is he okay with it?"

"No. He's definitely not okay with it." Jared shook his head negatively.

Gaby cocked her head to the side as she felt Paul's arm tighten around her waist. "What aren't you telling us Jared?"

Jared cringed. "Jr. imprinted on Jacob's daughter Lacey."

Paul cocked his head mimicking his wife's expression. "Lacey?

Jr. was more than pissed off, he was absolutely livid and wanted to tear something apart. He found a nearby deer, knowing it was the Cullen's food, and began devouring it with his teeth, the raw animalistic behavior coming out full throttle. He imagined it was Lacey Black with her orange eyes and pale skin…with a beating heart. Her heart did move with life, but still she was a bloodsucking monster. Jr. growled when the animal was completely ripped apart, blood splattered all over his muzzle and the front of the white patch of fur on his chest and also matting in the rest of his dark silver fur. He licked his lips and suddenly dug his paws into the earth before letting out an ear piercing howl that echoed throughout the night.

"LACEY STOP!"

Lacey stopped and looked back at her twin Luca as the frown marred her flawlessly beautiful face, "What am I going to do Luca? Did you see the look he gave me? He looked like he wanted to shred me."

Luca walked closer to his twin as he touched her arm. She looked sad and scared at the same time. Like she'd seen a thousand deaths in her lifetime. Or in her case felt them. She could feel emotions like it was no body's business. When she would kill deer, she could do a releasing prayer to release the soul of the animal to heaven and wouldn't eat it until it was fully dead. No one hated what she was more than she did. Sometimes she forced herself to eat human food just so she wouldn't have to eat animals. "What did it feel like Lace?"

"Like a million little shocks, you know like when you drag your sneaker covered feet along the carpet and shock me on purpose." She watched her twin chuckle as she continued to frown, "I'm scared Luca. I'm so scared."

Nothing scared his sister, absolutely nothing. It was the first time he'd ever seen her cry as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, "It'll be okay Lace. I promise. Mom and dad will know what to do."

Jacob had followed his children into the woods and phased back, immediately slipping on a pair of black jean shorts, his heart breaking at Lacey's tears. He was going to kill Paul Jr. for imprinting on his little girl, even though she wasn't little anymore and he knew imprinting wasn't by choice. He sighed and walked over to where Luca held Lacey tightly, immediately pulling her into his warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. "He'll stay away from you, Lacey." Jacob promised, hearing her sniffle against his chest, closing his eyes painfully. "I swear he won't hurt you. You don't have to go with the imprint, remember that. You can always ignore it because I'm going to be honest with you, I know Paul and if his son is anything like him than he's going to do everything in his power to ignore it." His little girl was going to be hurt by one of his pack brothers kids and Jacob hated it and also knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Lacey sniffled as she looked up, "I'm okay dad honest. I guess it was just a bit of a shock. I want to walk a little more, take Luca with you back to the house please. I just want to be alone for a while." Her dad looked at her hesitantly; he knew she worked things out better in her head when she was alone.

Luca grumbled, "I'm not leaving you out here alone Lacey…Especially not with that half-crazy ass wolf who imprinted on you running around out here somewhere…Are you nuts? If he comes after you and hurts you, not only will it cause dad to fight one of his pack brothers kids, but then I'll get into it as well and I'm not trying to get my ass handed to me by him…did you see how big he was? I can only imagine how big he is in wolf form. Screw that."

"Luca is right, Lacey." Jacob stated, watching the anger shine in her eyes and immediately held his hand up. "Don't argue with me, I refuse to leave you out here alone. Luca, take her back to the party." Jacob was going to phase and find Paul, wanting to know what the hell was going on in the man's mind. "Now." He watched as Luca nodded and guided a very reluctant Lacey back to the house where Renesmee was waiting on them.

Jacob waited until his children were out of the woods before peeling his clothes off and phased back into the russet colored wolf, going full speed through the woods.

Lacey and Luca walked out of the trees and a painful howl echoed through the forest and made Lacey shiver. Luca looked at his twin. "That was Jr wasn't it?" Lacey just nodded as they walked around to the backyard.

Renesmee watched as her children walked back into the backyard as Lacey went to her mom who hugged her tight, "C'mon sweetheart let's go talk inside. Emily said we could use her guest room." Lacey nodded as she followed her mom inside and into a random bedroom. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Lacey nodded, "What am I going to do mom?"

Renesmee smiled softly, "I know your father is probably opposed to the imprinting, but I am not. When you father imprinted on me it brought a life time of love, which I couldn't have possibly gotten from anyone but my true soul mate. Now you can do as I'm sure your father has said and ignore it. But it won't be without great difficult. Once you've been imprinted on you will never love anyone as much as you do him. I know you don't know him, but I'm sure you can feel him. Probably more now that the imprinting has happened. Jr has always been much like his father; the volatile one in the pack and he despises vampires…But he also knows he cannot ignore it for long. It won't let him. He will have to deal with it eventually, he would not have imprinted on you if you two were not meant to be. I had hoped you'd get imprinted on, because I want you to feel true love with your soul mate not someone who believes they are. For obvious reasons I did not tell your father my wishes. Do not be afraid of Jr, he cannot hurt you. He may want to but he will only feel that way until he accepts the imprint."

She watched as her daughter nodded and went back outside with everyone.


	3. Ch 3 A Few Conversations

**Chapter 3** - A few Conversations

Paul senior jumped out of the thick of brush as he stopped Jacob in his tracks.

_'Paul, Jr. needs to talk to me right now about this.' _Jacob ordered in his head, using the alpha voice.

_'Leave my son alone, Jake. Not now. He just barely imprinted it's new to him. You know it's going to take some time.' _Paul growled, not amused that he couldn't deny Jacob anything when he used the alpha voice. _'He doesn't have to talk about this right now and I'm not making him. Jr. has a mind of his own. If he wants to ignore the imprint then he's allowed to.'_

_'I can stay out here all night Paul and you know it.'_

_'Jake, I'm warning you right now. I don't care if you are the alpha; you need to leave my son alone right now. He'll stay away from your bloodsucking daughter.' _Paul growled and ignored Jacob's growl in his head, which was much louder than Paul's because of the alpha. He whined out a little, wanting to be left alone, was that so hard to understand?

_'Do NOT call my daughter that, Paul Redson. She is my flesh and blood, she is the best thing, besides Nessie, that's happened to me. I love my family, your son needs to get over his stubbornness, something he clearly inherited from you and realize he's going to hurt himself and Lacey by ignoring the imprinting. You know what though? I honestly don't care if he does ignore it. The only thing I care about is my little girl being hurt and I already know it's gonna happen because of his stubborn ass! So tell him to do the right thing and either walk away or deal with the fuckin' imprint! But don't you EVER let me hear you call her a bloodsucker again because she's not! She may feast on blood, but her heart also beats just as strongly as Nessie's, Paul. She's a hybrid, she's not fully vampire and even if she was, I'd love her just as much if not more. Her and Luca are my life, get it through your damn head!'_

_'Just go away and leave him alone right now, Jacob.' _

Jr. heard the whole conversation his dad and Jacob had and just seriously felt like diving off a cliff and never returning again, even though he knew the wolf gene would prevent him from dying. That's what he felt like doing right now was dying a slow and painful death. He'd rather have a thousand bloodsuckers feast on him at that moment instead of imprinting on a vampire hybrid that was the alpha's daughter.

Once Jr. ripped apart four other animals, he finally went to the cliffs and stared out into the night, the waves crashing against the rocks easing his mind. He didn't turn back into human, knowing that would be pointless because his temper had skyrocketed considerably. He sighed heavily and finally plopped down on the grass, allowing the scent to surround him and closed his eyes. The golden eyes of Lacey full of fear and surprise entered his mind and Jr. snapped them open, letting out another ear piercing howl. He knew it was the imprint, but Jr. refused to acknowledge it.

Paul walked out onto the porch of the same home he'd shared with his family for the last 25 years. Paul watched as his son had phased back and pulled his shorts on. His son looked exactly like he did. The same volatile temper, same blackened eyes, though Jr. had almost out grown Paul himself. He saw Jr's hands balled into fists as he walked up to the porch.

"Talk to me son."

"Dad this is so weird. I don't know if I want to be pissed off or excited. I waited since the day I phased to imprint and when I finally do it's on a god damn bloodsucker."

"Listen Jr. What you do is your decision. Follow the imprint, reject the imprint whatever you decide it will be your decision and your mother and I will stand by it."

"Don't bet on it."

Paul and Jr spun around and watched as Gaby walked outside of the house and down the steps as she approached Jr. Her hand came up and gripped Jr's chin as she pulled his face down to look in her eyes.

"You can feel the pull."

Jr shook his head negatively but was quickly stopped as his mother chastised him. "The truth. Right now Paul Michael Redson Jr."

Jr scowled or rather tried to keep the scowl off his face when he was looking at his mother. He knew if he put a toe out of line; no matter how old he was his father would rearrange his outer body parts in alphabetical order. Last time he'd accidentally growled at his mother; his dad nearly removed his head from his neck.

"Listen, I know that imprinting in general is scary because you never know what your imprint is going to do. Now you don't know anything about Lacey and she knows nothing about you. You're father is right we will support you in any decision you make. But I won't support someone who won't even try. You talk to her. You never know she may turn out to be your best friend and the best thing that ever happens to you."

Her soft brown eyes turned up towards Paul. "I know your father was the best thing that happened to me; when he imprinted on me. You never know what or who you're going to get when you imprint. Keep that in mind when you let your father's volatile temper take over your beautiful soul."

"Yes ma'am." Jr knew his mother had a point.

Paul and Jr. watched as Gaby kissed her sons forehead and then her husband's lips and walked back into the house.

Jr looked at his dad. "How does she always make perfect sense?"

Paul chuckled. "Got me. You're mother has been like that since I imprinted on her. She's always been one step ahead of me. Why shouldn't she know more about you than you? But in her defense she has a point. I might have been slightly rude, God don't tell your mother she'll beat the shit out of me for it. I'll be sure to apologize before she finds out."

Jr laughed as he patted his dad on the shoulder. "You be sure and do that dad, because you know mom will eat you alive especially if she finds out before you apologize."

Paul couldn't help but agree with his son. He knew Jr. was going to need some time to think about everything.

Meanwhile, Lacey sat by the fire pit that Sam had set up in the back yard, her knees in her chest as she pushed her ear buds in her ears and was listening to music. She was honestly trying to get things right in her mind. Who the hell else has luck like this? First night in La Push and she gets imprinted on by a mean stubborn asshole. Her mother was right though. She could still feel the anger in Jr. as it coursed through her body and veins. She never knew someone could have so much hate and anger in them. She'd seen her father mad before but it wasn't even a fraction of what she felt from Jr. She stared into the fire as she left her mind wonder.

Lacey had heard her dad come back and take her mom off someplace no doubt to talk. She felt someone nudge her as she looked up and smiled softly as brown eyes looked down at her, "Hi Seth." He'd been her best friend for a long time, they logged a lot of cell phone hours and he'd come see her in Alaska whenever he had free time.

Seth frowned he'd never see Lacey this down before she was always smiling. He squatted down behind her and planted his butt behind her, "The guys told me what happened. I'm sorry Lace. I don't even know what to tell you right now. I mean if it would've been anyone I wish it would've been me. How do you feel about it?"

Lacey shrugged, "I don't know how to feel or what to feel right now. All I can feel is his anger. He's so mad Seth."

Seth held his hand out, "Show me." Seth and Lacey had a special friendship connection, Seth watched as Lacey placed her palm against Seth's palm and suddenly he could feel all of Paul's anger. It was a different feeling then when they were in wolf form and could hear each other. Seth wrapped his arms around Lacey when he felt her shiver, "Don't worry everything will be okay. I promise."

Lacey nodded as she stood with Seth and they walked into the woods to try and talk and get away from everyone.

Jake watched as Seth took Lacey away and knew he could trust Seth with his daughter.


	4. Ch 4 Running Away

**Chapter 4** - Running Away

Seth and Lacey had been spending time together, but not for any reason in particular. they had just been friends for so long that they could understand each other much better than anyone else in the pack. Lacey had kept herself far away from Jr. She'd never feared anything in her life, but Jr's volatile temper was definitely not normal. Her and her family had been back in La Push for a couple of days.

Lacey was thankful for Seth because he had been good about keeping her mind off of Jr. At least as much as he could without the imprint interfering with her heart and mind.

Today was no different, since Lacey had been back she hadn't see her Aunt Rachel. Seth had kept Lacey entertained the whole walk over to Rachel's. Once they got there they knocked on the door.

"C'mon in the door is open."

Seth and Lacey walked into the cozy house and walked into the kitchen. They could hear Rachel laughing hard as they rounded the corner they both saw Jr. standing in Rachel's kitchen, covered in sweat and dirt as he accepted the glass of water from Rachel.

Jr's head snapping around and felt his eyes narrow slightly at the sight of Seth Clearwater and…the bloodsucker.

"What's up Seth?" Her eyes widened at the sight of her niece, Rachel instantly breaking away from her conversation with Jr. to greet her. "Lacey? My god you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, sweetheart!"

Lacey was wrapped in a hug by her aunt before she could even say anything. Though she locked eyes with Jr she couldn't stop her body as it began trembling in her aunt's arms, she couldn't get her mouth to move as Jr glared at her. She felt her heart constrict as she could feel the hate and anger radiate through his body at top notch speeds. Lacey pulled herself from her aunt's loving arms, "I'm sorry Aunt Rachel. I-I…I have to go." Before Rachel could question the tears on her cheeks she tore off out of the house and into the trees.

Seth trembled from head to toe; glaring at Jr like he was the worst thing he'd ever saw in his life, wanting to rip him to shreds. "Stay away from her." He ordered in a grave voice before rushing out of the door to find Lacey.

"Okay…" Rachel blinked, completely confused by what just happened, and turned to stare at Jr with bewildered eyes. "What just…happened?"

Jr shrugged. "I won't lie to you Miss Black. I imprinted on your niece and it didn't go so well. I wasn't the nicest of people after having imprinted on a vampire."

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "But Lacey is a hybrid. She's half human."

"Believe me I know. I'm just having a hard time with it. I can't help but want to hate her from head to toe with every fiber of my being. I was taught to hate vampires my whole life so you'll have to understand why it's so hard for me right now to accept the imprint."

"Believe me my niece is not a normal vampire hybrid. Give it a chance. A real chance Jr. Get to know her. Lacey was never a normal hybrid vampire. I think once you get to know her you'll understand more about her. Try to be nice and say hi. That two letter word could do so much for the two of you."

Lacey ran as fast and as far as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but at this point she didn't care. She knew her dad was going to be upset with her for taking off alone, but she just needed to think. She knew Seth would come after her so she was smart enough to cover her scent.

After two hours of searching, Seth finally gave up and went back to Emily and Sam's. As soon as he saw the worried look on Jake's face, he knew Seth had taken Lacey to see Rachel, but they should've been back by now. Seth frowned, "I'm sorry Jake. It's my fault. She was really upset. I can't find her anywhere."

Jacob was going to kill Jr for disobeying his command to stay away from Lacey, scowling darkly. "Even after he imprinted on her…He still…" He couldn't speak right now and suddenly shoved Renesmee forcefully away from him, shaking his head when she went to stand beside him again. "Step back, Nessie." He was going to phase, he could feel the fire shoot down his spine and felt Sam and Jared pull him out the door, clothes shedding as he leapt away from them into the air, landing on all fours and let out the alpha howl, Sam, Jared and Seth phasing instantly.

Lacey heard the howls, so she knew they were looking for her. She just wasn't ready to face her dad yet. She was up in a 300 foot tree, sitting with her back against the trunk. It was the one place she could go to be alone. Why did she have to be a vampire? Why couldn't she just be a normal female? Maybe if she just stopped eating animals all together it would force her to human food for good. Then she would never have to drink blood again. Some human foods made her sick, but it would be worth it, if it kept her away from animal blood and raw meat.

How messed up were dad's Quileute God's to let one of the pack imprint on her? There was no way Lacey wanted to stick around and watch Jr's volatile temper get the best of him and worse take it out on her. She could already feel the pull to Jr and it made her sick to her stomach to have him give her such a filthy look. She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks as she pulled her knees up into her chest and sobbed into her jean covered knees.

Jacob ignored Paul when he arrived, too worried about his daughter to think of much else at the moment. He instructed everyone to take certain parts of the woods, knowing they would find her eventually. He hated when Lacey did this and vowed to scold her good when he found her, after hugging the daylights out of her first. He could feel her pain and it broke his heart, though that wouldn't stop his smart daughter from covering her scent up. He hated that she could do that too.

Lacey looked down and watched as all the wolves passed. She was a little curious as to why Paul was with them. If he and his son were so against the imprinting why join the search? If they hated her so much why not just kill her the minute Jr imprinted? Problem solved. Lacey slid out of the tree and took off in the opposite direction of the wolves. She could smell all of them; even her dad and Seth. She knew they wouldn't allow Luca to go; he was still too new to the phasing.

She found herself at the side of a cliff as she looked down at the ocean water. She knew her dad was going to yell and be mad. Not that she couldn't blame him. Even if she was in her twenties, he was still her father. She lay in the grass and it was so soft as she stared up at the moon. She curled into a ball on her side as she fell asleep.

Jacob finally went to the cliffs, knowing his daughter loved going up there, and sighed with relief at the sight of her curled up in a ball. He phased and immediately pulled his shorts on, towering over her sleeping form, the tear streaks on her cheeks emanating in the moonlight. "Lace." He whispered and lifted her up in his strong arms, turning around and scowled at the look on Paul's face. "I'm warning you right now Redson, tell your kid to stay away from my family. If you don't, you will be sorry." He then brushed past Paul, shoving the man aside as he took Lacey home, kissing her forehead very softly.

Lacey had been right her dad screamed and burst into a wolf a couple of times, but in the end he hugged her tightly. Afterwards Seth had grabbed her hand and took her to the beach. It was time for them to hash it out.


	5. Ch 5 Visitation

**Chapter 5** - Visitation

A few weeks later and Lacey giggled at the face Seth made when he was telling her about telling her dad she was missing, "I still don't understand why Paul was helping look for me. I mean if Jr hates me so much why not just tear me apart like I know they both really want too...Why would his father even attempt to come look for me?"

Seth frowned, "Lacey please don't say that. You're my best friend. I know it hurts. Believe me I know you're in pain. I imprinted and my imprint would pretty much laugh me into next year if she found out I imprinted on her. Not to mention she has a rather large boyfriend. Like I told you before I wish it would've been me who imprinted on you. At least we'd know we'd never hurt each other."

Lacey giggled as she made gagging noises, "Ewww Seth you're my best friend. That would just be awkward!" She couldn't help giggle more as Seth growled at her and spun her around in circles as she squealed in surprise.

Blackened eyes watched their every move from a far distance and Jr didn't understand why he was doing so. He wanted nothing to do with the bloodsucker, yet here he was watching as Seth Clearwater flirted with and touched her. A scowl spread across his lips, Jr knew it was because of the imprinting, there was no other explanation for it. He hated this and wished imprinting never existed, wanting to set the Quileute Gods on fire for doing this to him.

Why the hell would they choose a vampire hybrid over his own damn kind? Jr had just started falling for another girl in the tribe and hoped he'd imprinted on her and then he had to go and lock eyes with this bloodsucker and now his life was destroyed. His happiness was gone. All he felt was raw anger and pain, two things Jr rarely felt in his life, but knew he's inherited it from his father. And on top of the anger and pain was blinding jealousy as he watched another member of the pack make HIS imprint laugh.

Seth chuckled as he stopped and set Lacey on her feet, "Are you sure? I bet we could make beautiful babies together. You with your insanely colored burnt orange eyes and my all around good looks."

Lacey faked a gag, "No I'm good. Clearly I'm meant to be someone's soul mate. And clearly he doesn't want me. Maybe he is supposed to kill me. It's what you guys are designed to do. Even if dad's blood is running through my veins as well."

Lacey shrugged, Seth started to protest, when Lacey shook her head, "I'm not afraid to die Seth. Whether it's old age or because a temperamental wolf who hates me is supposed to kill me. The only thing I'm really afraid of is dying without ever knowing what true love feels like. I see how happy mom and dad are and can't help but wish I could feel even a fraction of that for a split second in my life."

Trying to change the subject, "So who did you imprint on anyways?"

Seth chuckled, "You're never going to believe this." He pulled Lacey close to him and whispered in her ear. He'd been keeping it a secret for a while now and no one in the pack knew. Not even his sister Leah.

Lacey pulled back with an astonished look on her face, "Wow."

Jr had excellent hearing and growled inwardly, not believing this little piss ant actually thought he measured up as far as having babies with his imprint. Why the hell was Jr even conflicted about this? If he was really against the imprint why was he letting himself get jealous over another pack member sweet talk his imprint? Why? WHY?

Because she was still HIS imprint. DAMN IT! Jr took off running through the woods. He could still feel the pull to her. He couldn't stop it and he could feel his body responding to her giggles and her soft sounding voice. Her beautiful face and her insanely orange colored eyes. He felt like he was going crazy he couldn't actually feel himself falling for a bloodsucker.

Lacey had been working at the hospital in Forks with Carlisle since they'd moved to La Push. He'd been teaching her everything. Even though Jake and Nessie still weren't on talking terms with Edward and Bella the twins were still allowed to see their extended vampire family. Carlisle had been teaching Lacey everything there was to know about medicine and being a doctor. She was a fast learned and an even quicker study. She'd saved her far share of the dying who crossed her path in at the hospital.

Lacey was walking around her house trying to get it set up the way she wanted it. Picking everything up and moving from Alaska had been a huge ordeal. She'd thought for sure she'd never leave and then Luca phased and her parents knew they had to get him to La Push he had to be trained like every other pack member from their tribe. Lacey just never imagined moving to La Push would change her life like that.

A knocking on the front door brought her from her thoughts as she walked over and opened the door. Swallowing hard as she backed away from the open door as she watched the hulking figure of Paul Redson Jr walked through the doorway and into her home. Her bottom lip trembled as she watched him.

He was absolutely beautiful. He was clad only in cut off shorts, sneakers covering his feet and his chest left bare was heaving slowly, clearly he had been running. She was fascinated with how his whole body was covered in tan skin also in muscles. More and bigger muscles then his father had. He was clearly out growing his father in height as well. His deep dark blackened eyes looked like two pools of black tar, their color matched that of his thick black hair as well.

Jr's hair looked soft and she wanted to run her fingers through it, but she was clearly not going anywhere near him. She finally found her tongue as she cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why are you here?"

Jr couldn't even answer that question himself. Something. Some kind of force told him to come see her face to face. The last time they'd been in this position he'd taken off letting his temper get the best of him. Which had been the very same day he'd imprinted on her.

"I don't know myself. I was hoping you could tell me why I'm here."

"Me? How would I know? I certainly didn't invite you. Every time I've seen you...Clearly it hasn't been the warmest of salutations."

"I know." That came out rougher than he wanted it too. "I never meant. I mean. I never thought..."

"That you'd imprint on a bloodsucker." Lacey finished his thought for him.

Jr shook his head negatively as he moved around a little. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't really have to. I'm smart enough to know better." Lacey confessed.

She could see Jr's hands as they started to shake. There was a different emotion under his skin, just under the surface and she couldn't tell what it was. Lacey took a step forward towards Jr as she reached out and lightly touched his forearm.

"Is there something I can do to help? I mean. You're shaking pretty badly. Should I call someone?"

Since he'd stepped through her front door they had locked eyes and couldn't turn away from each other's gaze. He didn't want to stop looking at her...ever. Her scent was of gardenia's and it was the most heavenly scent that had ever filled his nose. There was a strange calming that came over his body when she touched is forearm, but it scared him and he could feel the heat zipping down his spine. He was going to phase and knew he had to leave.

"I better go."

"Are you going to come back?"

That small six word question rang through his ears and thumped through his beating heart. His free hand gripped her hand that was on his forearm removing it from the skin on skin contact. He gently squeezed her hand before he let go of it and watched as it fell to her side. His tongue came out and licked his suddenly dry lips as he continued to stare into her hypnotizing eyes.

"I don't know..."

He turned to leave and stopped in the door way as he was about to close her front door. He felt like her eyes were begging him to just stay and talk; but as much as he wanted to he knew he was about to phase, he was practically forcing himself not to. He turned back at looked at her.

"Maybe later." After he uttered his last two words to her he pulled her door closed and as soon as he jumped off the porch he had already phased and ran to the trees.

Lacey slid down the wall nearest the front door as she tried to calm herself. She was scared, but yet she wasn't. There was something in the conversation and she just wasn't sure what it was. She could only hope that 'maybe later' turned into another visitation.


	6. Ch 6 Second Visitation

**Chapter 6** – Second Visitation

~Knock-Knock-Knock~

Lacey looked over at the front door from the couch. Her suddenly dry lip forced her tongue out to lick them and then roll them together. She slowly stood from the couch and walked over and opened the door. The gasp escaped her lips as her orange colored eyes saw the three claw marks across Jr's chest as he cringed and fell against the doorway. He looked almost defeated and definitely tired.

"Jr…"

He held up his other hand that wasn't covering the claw marks. "I got into a bit of a fight with a bloodsucker…" His eyebrows met as he frowned once he was aware that he's used the word bloodsucker in front of her. "Sorry."

"It's okay; I probably would've said the same thing." Lacey pushed the open further as he pushed off from the door frame as he walked into the house and heard her close the door behind his hulking frame. "What can I do to help you? Let me get you a towel."

"No it's okay I'll heal in a minute. I don't know why I came here. I shouldn't have come. I'll leave."

"You don't have to go. You can stay as long as you want. Are you…sure I can't help you with something?"

"No. Honest. Look I'm already healed." He moved his hand and watched as her eyes diverted to his chest. There wasn't a lot of blood, but when Lacey reached out to touch Jr, he backed away slightly.

"I'm not thirsty Jr. I'm just fascinated by the packs ability to heal fast. It's always amazed me."

"I'm sorry. That was such a pricky thing to do."

"Come with me to the bathroom. We can get the blood of you there."

Lacey walked down the hallway and could hear Jr following her, he followed her into the bathroom as she turned the warm water on and grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it and ran it over his chest; she couldn't believe her eyes. The claw marks that marred his chest a few minutes prior had been replaced with smooth tan flesh. Once all the blood had been removed, she grabbed a dry towel from the shelf and patted Jr's chest dry.

Jr looked down and watched as she bit her bottom lip while she reached out, her hand was shaking slightly, Jr was surprised when her hand touched his chest it was warm. Normally vampires were ice cold to the touch. Jr placed his hand over hers and slid it down to over his heart. He watched the different emotions as they moved across her face.

Lacey stood feeling Jr's heart beat against the palm of her hand. Her eyes slowly flittered up and locked with his nearly blackened eyes.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. Ever since I left earlier I kept having this feeling that was telling me to turn around and come back. Once I got into a fight with the Vampire I got feeling that I just needed to come back here. I needed to protect you. He was about a mile from here. The vampire had gotten too close."

While Jr was explaining his actions Lacey felt his hand grip her waist and then his arm slid around her waist bringing her closer to him. By the time he finished explaining his forehead was resting against hers. His eyes were closed tight as if he was scared to open them like she would disappear into thin air because the Vampire had gotten too close.

Lacey's bewildered eyes blinked a few thousand times as she felt Jr calm himself down; their bodies were pressed so close together, she could feel his chest expand and diminish as he was slowing his breathing, his warm breath washed across her face softly. Lacey watched as Jr's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Before she could even say anything to him, his lips captured hers in a furious kiss. It didn't feel forced, to her it felt toe curling and passionate. She'd been kissed before but it was never to this magnitude. She felt his heart speed up against the palm of her hand and then her heart start speeding up as it caught up and matched his. She felt his tongue gently swipe her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. They both groaned at the contact when their tongues first touched together.

Jr's strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her with ease as he sat her on the sink counter. Standing between her thighs he continued to kiss her with a fevered pitch. His big hands were so tender in the way he was touching her almost as if he were scared to hurt her.

Jr felt Lacey wrap her long legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. His fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt before his soft fingertip slid up under the cotton material as her shirt rod up as Jr gently pulled it from her body, his lips going back to hers automatically. Jr. leaned down and carefully lifted Lacey from the sink counter, as he followed her scent down the hallway and to her bedroom.

Lacey's world tilted as her bed came in contact with her soft comforter and Jr's weight was accepted onto her. Their lips never stopped moving. As soon as her mouth opened against his lips, his tongue slipped in and caressed her tongue. He smirked when he felt her hands slid around his neck and up into his hair again. He definitely enjoyed her fingers weaving themselves through his hair. His warm hands slid down her body as his fingertips lightly inspected her body. Her skin was at least a few degrees less than his own 109 temperature.

Jr's reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as her eyes remained closed and Jr leaned his forehead against her own. His warm breath washed over her face as he fought to control himself. "Fuck you're killing me Lacey." Jr relaxed into her body more, being careful not to crush her, her fingertips danced along his overly heated skin as they slid down his shoulders and sides, one of her hands slid beneath offending jean material, she wasn't shocked that all he had on was those shorts. Knowing it was useless for him or the others to wear underwear when they phased it would just get destroyed.

Jr nearly lost it when her small hand gently groped his right butt cheek under his jeans and not over them. Lacey couldn't help but giggle because she felt him shiver against her. Apparently she had surprised him. Lacey soft voice whispered in his ear, "Lift up a little." Jr carefully pushed up with his elbows and held himself up with his right hand pushed into the mattress.

Lacey's small hands explored the expanse of his bare chest and slightly ran slower over his clenched ab muscles. He felt her hands at the waistline of his jean shorts. She tugged at the material until the button came undone and slowly slid the zipper down with her thumb and index finger.

Jr felt his mouth go dry and he nearly held his breath as he felt his imprint take his erection into her small hand. His breath hitched in his throat as he groaned at the contact. His breathing was labored as he felt his imprint stroke him gently. Lacey kissed along his strong jawline as he lowered his head so she could reach him. Jr couldn't even make a sound as she stroked him again.

"Don't you think we have a bit too many clothes on?" He nodded as he un-hooked her bra from the back with his left hand as his right still held him above her…his hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed…like her waist, hips…outer thighs…Just the feel of his hands on her…was comforting…Jr gently pulled at her cotton shorts and kissed down her lower abdomen…he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip.

Jr rolled her over onto her stomach…and was kissing the small of her back…he was running kisses up and down her vertebrae…he came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck…He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder…Lacey was kissing along his forearm…and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm…and his hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were…his hands had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Jr turned her back over onto her back, and Lacey reached up and pulled him down. Jr started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach…Lacey was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest…She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them…they perked up and Jr groaned from the back of his throat…Lacey placed feather light kisses down his sternum…and traced his 6-pak with her tongue and lips.

Jr's erection was strained against the material of his jeans…and he pulled his jeans off and the laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her shorts and panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor…Jr slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands.

Jr looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further…Lacey just nodded her approval…and Jr slowly started sliding his erection all the way into her core…Lacey couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan…They both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second…Once Jr was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him.

Jr started slowly moving in and out of her…and Lacey was holding on…She was kissing Jr's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster…it was his undoing…he started slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could…he pulled her knees up and gripped the back of her thighs and pushed them apart further to stroke deeper into her willing body…Lacey was almost on the brink of insanity. All Lacey could do was moan because he started thrusting as hard and as deep into her as he could…her whole body was about to explode…Lacey clamped her eyes shut tight…and Jr leaned down, "Open your eyes Lacey..."

Lacey opened her eyes…They kept their eyes locked on each other…and finally Lacey started falling over the edge…Her orgasm raked through her body…and as soon as Jr felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she cam…Jr growled out his release…Jr thrusted one last time, and cam loud…Lacey felt him slam so deep inside of her…Feeling him explode so deep into her…only made her cum again…Jr rode her hard through both of her orgasms…Jr collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her…they just laid there staring at each other in silence.

Jr didn't leave her body, she kissed his lips and he instantly felt himself growing hard again while he was still inside of her. Jr rolled onto his back pulling Lacey on top of him as he gently guided her hips up and down his already recovered erection.

Jr watched the emotions as they crossed Lacey's face, but she never protested as she laced her fingers with his and continued the sexual escapade the two of them seemed to be riding that night.


	7. Ch 7 The Growl

**Chapter 7** - The Growl

Orange eyes fluttered open as Lacey moved around the bed a little. A heavy arm was draped across her waist. She moved around a little bit more and was suddenly aware she was still naked from the previous night and the flesh and muscle covered chest she had her head resting on belonged to Paul Redson Jr. Her orange eyes turned up towards his face. His brown eyes were already open and staring down at her.

Lacey couldn't help but smirk. "How long have you been awake?"

Jr nodded as he returned the smirk she gave. "A while; long enough to watch you sleep so softly and peacefully. I've never seen anyone sleep as peacefully as you. I thought vampires didn't sleep." Lacey couldn't help giggle at his forwardness. "It depends with hybrids. I like to sleep at night to refresh myself."

Jr moved around as he got comfortable in the middle of the bed, Lacey's gardenia scent was all over her, her bed, it infiltrated his senses as he slept. He'd never slept so deep and so good in all his life. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do? Everything is up to you. It's not my decision. I could sit here and tell you how wonderful last night felt. How amazing every kiss, and touch, and caress felt from you, but in the end you have to decide if you want to be known as the wolf who took a chance on a hybrid; being only the second in the pack to imprint on a half human; half vampire girl. I don't know if you are even willing to try that. I haven't been the one rejecting. You have. To me it means something completely different than it does to you. Vampires can go for years before they met someone who completes their lives. You guys are shown the way to the perfect loved one."

Jr watched as Lacey pulled herself from the bed as she collected her clothing and proceeded to get dressed. Jr vacated the bed as well, while pulling his shorts on.

Lacey sighed heavily as she combed her fingers through her hair. "You also need to think of something else. If we do follow the imprint; we will have kids and you have to take into the fact that they will all turn out like you and go all wolfie on more than a few occasions or they will turn out like me and will be hybrids. Plus the whole twin factor; we could end up with one of each like my folks. There's a lot you need to contemplate and decide on. I like you the way you are. Bad temper and all. But you initially have to figure out what you want and what you need. Like I said it's your decision."

"What do you want Lacey?"

Lacey shook her head negatively. "You imprinted on me a few weeks ago and since then the pull to you has been strong and getting stronger on a daily basis...Seth and my uncles tell me stories about when they were growing up with my dad and your dad. And then stories about you and I can just feel myself falling even deeper. I have to stop myself, because in the middle of all of this you could just walk away. I can look in your eyes and know right now you regret last night. No matter how great it felt to come together like that, you regret every single second and you're trying to figure out how to keep it out of your thoughts when you're on patrol next because you don't want the pack to know that you made love to a vampire...hybrid or not. To you it doesn't even matter that I'm your imprint. You're ashamed you let the imprint work you over like that and even more embarrassed because you let yourself feel something for me."

Anger flashed in Jr's eyes, how could his imprint be saying these things to him? How could she possibly know what he was thinking or feeling? Jr growled audible. "I didn't say that. I didn't say any of that!"

"You didn't have to! By the time I was 10 I could read people better than any psychic. It doesn't matter what expression is on your face. I can look in your eyes and they tell me the whole story. So please don't act as if I don't know what I'm talking about, because I already know. You don't have to say two words to me, I know what you're going to say before you even say it. Hell I know what you are going to say before you even think it. You said you don't want to be like your father but you already are. You couldn't be any different if you had different mothers. The same bad attitude and volatile temper. Your father reject your mother as his imprint too."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER! AT LEAST MY DAD DIDN'T IMPRINT ON A FILTHY MUTANT BLOODSUCKER AND THEN CREATE A FILTHY MUTANT BLOODSUCKER!" Jr growled furiously,

"He broke his imprints heart and said hateful things to her, before he realized that no matter what you do, you're imprint is the only one you'll EVER love. So go ahead and leave with your tail tucked firmly between your legs and pretend last night never happened; because as much as you don't want to be your father, it's too late you already are him."

Jr tore through the house and phased as soon as he was out the front door, his paws hit the dirt and he ran like a bat out of hell into the trees, snapping and snarling all the way.

Lacey knew it was a bitchy thing to do but she could read Jr like a book. She knew everything that came out of her mouth was true. There wasn't one thing that she said that was a lie.

It was a Friday night and the whole pack was meeting at the beach for the bonfire. They had been training Luca and Lacey hadn't seen him for a few weeks, since they'd taken him into training. Lacey walked along the beach as she watched her mom help Emily, Aunt Kim and Aunt Claire set everything up. She watched as most of the younger guys were throwing around the football something to keep them occupied and out of Emily's hair. She also hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jr for the last few weeks as well. Her heart felt as if his claws were digging into it.

Some nights the nightmares made their way into her bedroom. But Seth would come save her from them. She still couldn't believe he'd imprinted on Sandra the same girl that Jr was dating and was able to keep it a secret still. She could tell how much he loved her. But was smart enough to keep it to himself.

Jr walked up to the bonfire with his arm wrapped firmly around Sandra's waist, a smile on his face, wearing a thin black beater with dark jean cargo shorts and sneakers. Sandra looked beautiful in a blue sundress; her black locks swept back in a braid that hung over her shoulder, smiling up at Jr. Though she couldn't help feeling as though she didn't belong with him and even expressed her concerns to Jr, who merely told her that it was her fear to be with him. He'd done what he had to do and now it was time to come clean to the rest of the pack, everyone stopping what they were doing upon their arrival. He didn't dare look at his imprint, already feeling the pull toward her, and tightened his arm around Sandra's waist.

Sandra was busting at the seams and clearly everyone noticed it, her eyes shining with happiness. "We're getting married!" She cried out with joy, extending her hand as the beautiful huge diamond shined on her left ring finger, the firelight catching how it glittered.

Jr grinned from ear to ear and passionately kissed his fiancée on the lips in front of everyone, his heart silently and secretly breaking. "I imprinted on Sandra, Jake. It was a false alarm with your…daughter." He had a hard time saying that word, calling Lacey something normal. "Sandra is my soul mate and we're getting married as soon as possible."

"Isn't it exciting?" Sandra chirped.

Lacey walked up to the bonfire where everyone had gone silent. "Isn't what exciting?"

All eyes turned towards her when she saw Jr with his arm wrapped around a native girl, who was clearly part of the reservation and knew about the pack. Lacey's orange eyes traveled down and saw the engagement ring snuggly sitting on the girls finger.

Out of the group of friends a deep growl echoed through the night.


	8. Ch 8 Vampire Family

**Chapter 8** - Vampire Family

Seth growled ferociously, "You're a filthy liar Paul Redson Jr and you fuckin well know it." Seth stood up as his breathing started to get ragged and he could feel his own anger and heat consuming him at a fast rate, "You're just too much of a damn coward and chicken shit to be with Lacey. You have no idea what kind of a soul she has because you won't even try. You're too wrapped up in your own bullshit to see what's right in front of you." Seth couldn't contain the fire burning inside of him anymore and suddenly burst into a wolf.

Lacey noticed Jr had stepped away from Sandra and Seth reared back and charge at Jr, As much as Lacey would love to see Seth tear into Jr for causing all the pain, she could still feel love for him in her heart and she jumped in front of Seth stopping him from hurting Jr, she locked eyes with him as he growled and stomped at the ground, "Don't do it Seth. It's not worth it. He's not worth it." She could see the look in his eyes as he tore off into the trees.

Lacey turned around and faced Jr. She walked up and stood in front of him, locking eyes with him for a minute before she looked at her best friends imprint, "I don't know what handfuls of bullshit he's been telling you Sandra, but he imprinted on me the first day I was here several weeks ago…Jr couldn't have imprinted on you, because Seth imprinted on you 9 months ago…As for you…"

She turned her burnt orange eyes back to Jr as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. "I might be a disgusting bloodsucker but at least I'm not a heartless mutt." Lacey reached up and placed her palm against Jr's cheek, as she let him feel the pain and anguish she'd felt for the last few weeks all the way back to when she was scared the first couple of days after he'd imprinted on her. Once she pulled her hand back she spared a look at her mom and dad and said, "Sorry I'm leaving La Push for a couple of days. I need to get away."

She was gone within seconds of ending her sentence making sure to cover her scent along the way.

Jr felt sick from all the pain and anguish he'd caused Lacey the last few weeks, though that wasn't going to stop him from marrying Sandra.

"Jr, what's going on?" Sandra's quizzical voice asked.

"I have no idea." He shrugged; staring down into Sandra's blackened eyes, trying to get over the initial shock that Seth had imprinted on her nine months ago. "I don't believe a word they say, do you?"

"I don't know, Jr…" Sandra couldn't believe what Seth said, blinking.

"Sandra, they're just jealous because they could never have what we do." He held her hands in his own, hoping she believed all of his lies. "I imprinted on you, not that stupid pup. Let him have Lacey, we can have each other."

"Both of you need to leave NOW." Emily ordered gravely, her eyes narrowed to slits, holding Sam back while Jacob had actually phased and was tearing through the woods at top speed looking for Lacey…again. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Jr led a tearful Sandra away, glaring back at the pack he once knew as his family. 'Fuck them; I'm doing what I have to do.' He thought bitterly and helped Sandra into his truck before peeling out of there.

Luca couldn't believe what an asshole Jr turned out to be. Even more so he couldn't believe Sandra was buying his lies and bullshit. Lacey had been missing for a few days. He knew where she was, but he wasn't stupid enough to give her up to their parents. They were twins; they were linked in every way possible. He knew she was in a lot of pain. Their dad was on the verge of tearing Jr a part.

Jake stood holding Renesmee in his arms, "It'll be okay Nessie. I'll find her I promise." Renesmee knew Lacey was an adult, but she'd been missing for almost a week now. She was terrified she'd never see her daughter again, "Do you think we should call mom and dad? I just don't know what to do Jake; she's been missing for a week. I know our daughter has your stubborn side, but I'm scared Jake." Jake shook his head as he looked down at his beautiful wife, "Don't be you know Lacey and Luca are both insanely intelligent. I would like to think they picked up some of our smarts while growing up. Lacey is resourceful and when she's ready to come back she will. We just have to trust that if she gets into any danger she'd come across the border immediately."

A river of tears slid down her cheeks as she buried her face in Jake's chest, "I'm scared Jake. I miss her so much."

Luca watched his parents. He knew they were going out of their minds with grief hoping that Lacey would come back. Luca walked up to his parents and cleared his throat. Since they'd been in La Push and he was being trained in the pack heds gained quite a bit of muscle mass and was much bigger in wolf form now as well. Jake looked at his son, "What is it Luca?"

Luca frowned, "Lacey called my cell. She wants you to know she's okay and she's safe."

Jake frowned, "Where is she Luca?"

Luca shook his head, "I can't tell you, she made me promise. You know I can't tell you dad. She just told me to tell you she's ok and safe and that was it. If mom wants to talk to her she can use my cell and call her. She won't answer if she sees either of your numbers on her caller id."

Jake nodded, he knew Lacey was stubborn, but damn sometimes she reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Lacey sat looking out the window it had been raining for a few days and she watched as drops slid down the cold pane of glass. She felt her cheeks wet again as the tears pricked her eyes. Maybe it was raining to show the heaven's felt her pain.

"You should come hunt with us Lacey. You haven't eaten since you got here."

The voice broke her from her thoughts as she looked into familiar amber eyes, "I'm not hungry Uncle Emmett." She felt cool lips kiss the top of her head.

If he ever got his claws on Paul Redson Jr it would only be too soon. Rosalie had told him they needed to call Jake and Renesmee and let them know Lacey was okay, Emmett did not agree they would only make her go back to the rez and she'd be miserable if she had to see Jr. For right now he was going to do as Lacey had begged and just let her deal with the pain.

"She'll be fine Emmett, give her time. Her heart is broken right now." Rosalie stated, pulling Emmett away from the doorway of Lacey's room, eyes narrowed slightly. "I really want to rip his heart out."

"You're not the only one." Emmett growled, pulling Rosalie against him with a heaving sigh, knowing Edward and Bella were worried for their granddaughter. "Where's Edward?"

"I'm right here." Edward stated from behind, causing both Emmett and Rosalie to turn around, Bella standing beside him. "We're going in to see our granddaughter."

"She needs to eat." Bella stated, refusing to back down as her golden eyes flared. "Please, we need to make sure she's alright."

"Just leave her alone, you two." Rosalie ordered, standing in his way, glaring at Bella when she tried moving them aside. "She wants to deal with the pain alone and you need to let her. There's nothing you two can do for her right now."

"I'm going to stay with her for a bit. I'll go hunt once everyone comes back." Emmett excused himself from everyone and walked into Lacey's room. He sat next to her on the window seat. Once their eyes locked she threw herself into his arms as he cradled her small form against his chest trying to soothe her tears.


	9. Ch 9 Forbidden Kiss

**Chapter 9** – Forbidden Kiss

A knock on the front door brought the Cullen's out of their own private thoughts on Lacey's health and wellness. Jasper pulled himself from Alice's arms as he walked over and opened the front door of Cullen Manor. Jasper let out a hiss by accident as soon as the scent of wet dog hit his nose. He felt ashamed as he came face to face with Seth. Jasper stood up straight as he frowned.

"Sorry Seth. You're scent threw me off."

"No problem bro. You already know who I came to see."

"She's upstairs in her room. I hope you can get her out of here to hunt. She hasn't eaten in a week."

Seth nodded as he walked into the Cullen's house and jogged upstairs. He leaned against the door way as he watched Lacey walk the hard wood floors of her room. Lacey spun around when the floor make a creaking noise under the weight of Seth. Lacey frowned as she walked over and Seth wrapped her up in his arms. Seth's hand cradled the back of her head as his free arm wrapped around her waist.

"It just hurts so bad; I just want the pain to go away. Why can't it just stop?" As she began to sob against Seth's t-shirt covered chest.

"It will stop in time, but you can't do this to yourself, Lacey. I'm not trying to lecture you, but you have to eat something. You're starving yourself to death and there are people who love and care about you; I'm included in there as well. Please, eat something; let me get you out of here and I'll go hunt with you. I'll even kill the deer." He sighed when she simply sobbed against him, pulling her to where they were both sitting on the bed,

Seth and Lacey decided they'd head back to La Push, she knew her mom and dad had been worried about her and Luca as well. She made sure to thank Carlisle and Esme for the spare bed. They made sure to let her know she was always welcome back.

Seth did as he promised and caught and killed a deer for her while in his wolf form, Lacey fed off the animal after which point they both buried the animal. Seth rephrased as he pulled his shorts on and frowned. "Your dad is on his way to you. I'm going to split. Call me later please." He watched as Lacey nodded as she made her way over to the beach water line as she sat in the sand with her knees into her chest. He knew she couldn't stop feeling the pain. But he also knew Jr could feel it to. Anyone who was close to her or Jr knew they were torturing themselves. And no one could make the decision for them. Lacey put the decision on Jr's shoulders.

As soon as she entered La Push, Jacob could feel it and made a beeline for the ocean, not waiting to tell Renesmee what was going on. He stopped short and found his daughter sitting on the beach, her head in her hands, knees drawn up to her chest. Heart clenching with pain, Jacob could feel her heart wrenching pain zipping through him at top speeds and he vowed he would destroy Paul Redson Jr. He'd already banned him from the pack, to which Jr informed him he couldn't do…that was until Billy Black stepped in and said that if Jr couldn't accept the truth of his imprinting status and let Sandra be with Seth, then he had no business being in the pack any longer.

Billy's word was golden and sacred throughout the Quileute lands and Jr had snarled at him, telling him he was worthless before disappearing into the woods. Jacob slowly walked toward his daughter and bent down, wrapping his arms tightly around her so she couldn't escape him, his nose burying in the side of her neck.

"It hurts. It hurts really bad dad." Lacey could help as she whimpered and turned and buried her face in her father's chest as she cried hard. "I'm just going to have to get over it. I'll have to move on with my life. I don't really have a choice. Maybe Seth and I should get married."

"I know baby. I wish I could take the pain away for you. Hell I wish I could rewind time and keep you away from here so Jr couldn't imprint on you...But it was fate. It happened because it was supposed to. No one understands why the Quileute God's pick who we imprint on. They just do. No one has questioned it in years. Jr would have to be the stubborn wolf in the pack like his father and reject his imprint. I'm just sorry I don't have any control of it or him."

Jake suddenly went silent as he was aware of the words Lacey had just said. He pulled back holding onto her upper arms, he looked down at her tear streaked face. "What are you talking about? What do you mean marry Seth?"

Lacey chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Dad, don't you remember before me and Seth became such good friends we dated for a while. After a few dates and some kissing, we realized we weren't feeling any sparks between us. Nothing. We were both completely...not bored, but I don't know it was just lacking something. He joked with me the other day about getting married so Jr and Sandra could be together and I laughed at him. Until I noticed he was completely serious. I told him it wasn't fair to him or me if we settled with each other when we both knew we'd never love each other in a romantic way."

Jake sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Lacey don't make yourself do or feel anything you don't want to. I mean it was nice of Seth and yea I would like having him as a son in law because then at least I'd know you'd always be loved and taken care of...but if you don't feel it in your heart then don't waste your time. Stay friends. It's a lot less complicated that way for both of you."

Lacey and her dad were walking back to the house, when they heard what sounded like dogs fighting. Lacey could feel it; she looked up at her dad, "It's Seth and Jr." She watched as her dad nodded and they took off towards Sandra's.

Seth watched from the tree line as Sandra was hanging laundry on the line outside. Jr had left about twenty minutes ago, Seth stepped out of the trees and walked over and stood behind Sandra. When she spun around she locked eyes with Seth. Seth had his arms to his side as he towered over her. "I've always been the quiet one in the pack Sandra. I imprinted on you when you first moved back to La Push nine months ago. I just didn't know what to do or how to handle it. Jr lied to you. You can feel the pull you're just clouded by his passion haze that you think the pull is to him. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you and I'm sorry it was my fault."

Seth sighed heavily, "But it's not my fault that Jr lied to you. He imprinted on Lacey, but he's such a coward because he wanted to imprint on someone from the tribe, but he doesn't realize Lacey has Jake's blood running through her veins. She's been my best friend for a long time. I can only imagine what kind of pain she's in right now." Sandra started to say something to him, "I can prove it was me who imprinted on you Sandra. I swear." Seth leaned over and captured Sandra's lips. At first she started to pull away, but suddenly her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her.

A ferocious growl behind them pulled them apart.


	10. Ch 10 Then Again

**Chapter 10** – Then Again

"Jr, stop it!" Sandra cried out.

She watched the dark silver and sand colored wolves fighting, Seth having phased instantly. She backed up when they came a little too close and rolled out of the way before any real harm could come to her, her lips burning from Seth's kiss. Looking down at the diamond ring on her finger, Sandra could already feel the tears pouring down her face and closed her eyes tightly shut, shaking her head. How could Seth Clearwater have imprinted on her? Jr was supposed to be the one she thought, but that wasn't the case and it broke her heart.

"SETH, STOP IT!"

Jr waited for a fraction of a second, seeing Seth had temporarily looked over at Sandra, and that's all it took. He tackled Seth to the ground and began tearing at his throat, snapping his teeth, though Seth was stronger than Jr gave him credit for. Jr's teeth barely sank into Seth's flesh, but it was deep enough to draw the slightest bit of blood. Seth kicked him off and Jr landed on his paws, both wolves circling each other, ready to pounce again.

The loudest roar echoed throughout the woods as a russet colored wolf leapt out of the trees and stood between the two wolves.

_'ENOUGH!' _Jacob used his alpha voice as both wolves instantly calmed down against their will, Jacob glaring at the dark silver colored wolf that was Jr. _'__I don't know what the hell is going on lately, but enough is ENOUGH! Do you two realize what could've happened to Sandra? Fuck the imprinting shit for a second; she could've been maimed like Sam did with Emily all those years ago! I don't want to have to be the one to tell Kim and Jared their daughter was shredded by two wolves from their own pack! As it is I have to patrol tonight with Jared and I won't be able to keep this from my thoughts. Both of you need to leave NOW!'_

_'In case you didn't hear your dad, Jake, I'm outta the pack and I'm not leaving my fiancée alone just so this jerkoff can try moving in on MY imprint.'_

'_SHE'S NOT YOURS!'_

_'Keep telling yourself that, dude. She needs a real man in her life, not some pathetic mutt looking for a love that's not his!' _Jr ignored Jacob's warning growl and phased right in front of them, pulling his shorts on, immediately going to Sandra's side. "Sandra…"

Not sure what to think or believe anymore, Sandra broke away from Jr and ran inside the house, slamming the door shut.

Lacey frowned she could see he was limping slightly. She got closer to him as he collapsed on the ground; she knelt down next to him. "I don't know what you were thinking Seth Clearwater. I know you love Sandra. But getting yourself torn to bits by Jr is not going to help anything." Her small hands explored his fur covered body until she found the problem, his shoulder had been dislocated. "This is going to hurt." She stood on her knees as she placed her hands on the shoulder in question as she pushed down carefully and heard a loud pop. She watched as he jumped up and took off into the trees hearing his howl moments later.

Lacey stood as she looked at Jr, suddenly becoming very pissed off. "You told Seth, Sandra needs a real man. Well it's definitely not you. You're a lot of things Jr Redson, But you're definitely no man! Seth is more of a man then you'll ever be, because at least he's not lying through his ass." She walked over and shoved him as hard as she could, "If you hate me so much just kill me. I refuse to let you hurt my aunt or Seth anymore. I'll see myself hanged before I let you hurt me anymore. Do us both a favor and kill me and be done with it. Otherwise, .!"

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, BLOODSUCKER!" Jr roared right in her face, watching what was left of the color drain from it as he stalked toward her. He wasn't too keen on being touched by a bloodsucking monster, man or woman and could feel the fire shoot down his spine. "THAT PUP SHOULD'VE NEVER CAME HERE AND TOUCHED MY FIANCEE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS! I'M GONNA WALK DOWN THE AISLE AND MARRY SOMEONE OF MY OWN FUCKING KIND! WHY DON'T YOU GET LOST AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, BLOODSUCKER?"

The fury in his eyes was enough to make anyone terrified, but Jr didn't care, suddenly grabbing her forcefully by her upper arms. "You want me to kill you, Lacey? Is that what it's gonna take to break this ridiculous assumption I imprinted on you?" He shoved her away and watched as she landed on her ass in the ground, towering over her. "Even if I wanted to kill you, which let me just say for the record I do, I won't because you are Jake's daughter and Luca's sister. Just stay away from me. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He then tore through the woods and phased, clothes shredding everywhere, wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

Jake scowled down at his daughter and then his scowl turned to Jr's retreating form. "Lacey you should not have confronted him like that he could've seriously hurt you." Jake grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

Lacey scoffed as she rolled her eyes and turned towards their home. "He doesn't scare me dad. He's nothing but a big old bully. And he could've seriously hurt Seth. Not that he didn't already. All this bullshit about imprinting is just complete nonsense anymore. I don't understand how any of you made the imprint work if all the imprints get out of the deal is a foul, moody, temperamental wolf. Maybe I'm not supposed to get it. I know the way the imprint works from being around you and mom. You feel everything she feels. It kills you just being away from her for an hour. So how does it not bother Jr being away from me?"

"Lacey, Jr is so different than the other guys in the pack, but he's exactly like his father. They both have always had their anger issues; even when they were just 16 and started phasing. Little things would piss them off and they'd phase because of his anger. It looks like Paul got himself under control but not so much with Jr." Jake gruffed out as he clenched his hands into two balls of fists.

Jake was still trying to get his anger under control from when Jr and Seth were fighting too close to Sandra. Jake's scowl returned to his handsome features as he looked back at Lacey. "You need to promise me you won't confront him anymore; especially if you guys are alone. He CAN and he WILL hurt you Lacey. He was trained to destroy vampires, just like I was and just like Luca is being trained; just like all the guys in the pack. You and your mother are my family, everyone in the pack use restraint; everyone but Jr. He's never going to change. He's still the same volatile wolf he's always been and always will be."

Lacey turned to head home, when she got there, she saw Seth sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. Lacey jogged up as she gripped his shoulder his head snapped up. "Seth, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Seth shook his head negatively. "No I'm okay. Are you alright Lace? You shouldn't have messed with Jr; especially not after we just got into a fight. He could've phased and hurt you badly. Or he could've phased and killed you. Then Jake, Luca and I would have to kill him. Please Lacey you have to promise me you won't go by him anymore. You have to trust that the imprint will work its magic and he'll come to his senses."

"I slept with Jr." Lacey couldn't help blurting it out.

"No big deal, you just have to promise me…I'm sorry what the hell did you just say?"

"I - slept - with - Jr." She forced it out the second time.

"What do you mean you slept with Jr? As in you took a nap with him or you guys saw each other naked on an intimate level and not just because he phased back from wolf to human in front of you."

"I had sex with him. It was the most intense multiple rounds of sex I've ever had in my entire life." Lacey got the sniffles as she tried to control her emotions, but it wasn't happening. "And the next morning, we got into a fight and left things terrible. A few weeks later at the bonfire Jr walks up with Sandra and they announce their engagement."

"I can't believe you had sex with him Lacey…What the hell were you thinking?"

Lacey blinked as more tears slid down her cheeks as she stood up and watched as Seth stood up and looked at her. He'd finally noticed she'd been crying. He took a step towards her and reached out to touch her hand when she stepped away from Seth.

"You can sit here and say he'll come to his senses eventually, but that's not going to happen. And I was thinking it was nice to have someone who knows I'm a hybrid vampire kiss and touch me and not be completely repulsed by what I am. But then again I guess I was wrong because he would rather marry your imprint then be with his own."

Lacey walked into her house and effectively slammed the front door, locking it behind her.


	11. Ch 11 The Big Question

**Chapter 11 ****- **The Big Question

Lacey hadn't seen Jr for a few weeks. Since her and Seth ended their conversation so badly the night she'd finally told him she'd slept with Jr. She'd tried talking to him the following day, but he was really pissed. What was she supposed to do? The guy who imprinted on her showed interest and they couldn't ignore the pull to each other and it had just happened.

Lacey had heard from some of the others in the pack that Seth was able to sneak around Jr and see Sandra more. She was pleased that Seth had been spending more time over at Sandra's. Though she also knew Sandra still wasn't sure about anything because Jr's lies had her twisted inside. Luca had been patrolling with their father. Lacey had taken to walking through the woods, she watched as a deer trotted by as she jumped on it and carefully grabbed the antlers and broke its neck. Placing her hands on it, "I'm sorry you had to lose your life today. You were a brave one and lived a long healthy life. May your soul ascend into the heavens where you will be at peace forever." After she'd eaten her fill she buried the remains under a large willow tree.

She could smell Jr. She couldn't see him, only smell him. "I know you could kill me if you wanted to. The truth of the matter is the same blood that runs through the veins of everyone in the tribe runs through me and my brother. I realize if both Luca and I had phased it would be a different story. Just for the record. I have never killed anyone, I couldn't even if I tried. And I don't have venom, which if I did I wouldn't use it. I hate what I am. I've always pushed myself to eat more human food and not blood or raw meat. Trying to make myself something I'm not. In a perfect world we'd all be human and vampires and wolves wouldn't exist. I'd marry Seth and you and Sandra would be blissfully happy without having to be miserable because you imp-...imprinted on a vampire hybrid."

Lace sighed heavily, "But it's not a perfect world and no one ever said life was fair…I'm half vampire, but I have a beating heart and a pulse, I have a temper when provoked. I hate and I love. I feel it all. I can feel you right now. The anger, pain, the hate you feel towards me. I don't have to be near you to feel everything your feeling. Ever since you imprinted-everything just feels more intense…and I know this is the last thing you want to hear but…I'm sorry I love you Jr. Actually I'm not sorry that I love you…I'm just sorry I can't stop it. And I'm sorry I'm not human enough for you." A tear trickled down her cheek as she headed back to the house.

Jr had watched her release the animal's soul from a distance and heard every word she said, but something was holding him back. He wanted to go to her, to apologize, but that was his heart talking. His mind kept screaming the horrid reminder of what she was. It didn't help that Seth was spending more time with Sandra and that pissed Jr off to no avail, especially since he knew that was Seth's imprint, but his fiancée. Sandra had still agreed to walk down the aisle and marry him, which Jr was thankful for silently. In his heart though, he knew marrying Sandra would be a big mistake because not only would it hurt her and Seth, but himself and definitely Lacey as well.

Jr phased and headed back to Sandra's, walking inside the back door and tossed Seth out on his ass when he caught them in another lip lock. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" He slammed the door shut, locked it and grabbed Sandra before she could protest, his mouth devouring hers instantly. "Do you want him or me? Make your damn choice now, Sandra."

Sandra could feel the tears burning in her eyes because Jr's lips didn't feel the same as Seth's did, which broke her heart even more. "I…Jr I'm so confused right now, I need time…"

He shoved her away from him and extended his hand. "Give me back the ring then."

"Jr, please understand why this is hard for me…" Sandra began crying, but it didn't bother him in the slightest, his hand impatiently waving at her. "I do want to marry you…" She whispered, lowering her head in shame, her lips still burning from Seth's kiss.

"Then you'll stay away from Seth Clearwater and be totally devoted to me." Jr gave her the ultimatum and Sandra felt her head snap up, her eyes widening. "This is your only chance left, if you blow it next time around, we're done."

'I'm sorry Seth.' She thought and walked into Jr's arms, kissing him the way she should've been kissing Seth and felt Jr carry her to the bedroom.

Jr stood on the porch and watch as Sandra took off to work. Jr decided it was time to go see his dad. His parents along with Sandra's parents had been gone on vacation for the last few weeks and weren't aware of what was going on; but was pretty sure by now Jacob or Sam had told them everything. They were bound to find out anyways...Right?

Jr couldn't help re-running the conversation he'd had with Lacey the morning after their not so unfortunate coming together. He always thought of it that way because even he couldn't deny when he was with Sandra it wasn't the same as the night he was with Lacey. He couldn't deny that no matter how many times he and Sandra made love...It wasn't the same. It didn't feel right and it wasn't as satisfying as it was with Lacey. On more than a few occasions he had to bite his own tongue hard to keep from moaning out Lacey's name. Yea cause that just wouldn't kill the mood with his fiancé or anything would it?

Jr jogged to his parents place, his dad was unloading the car when he arrived as he helped his father grab more bags and carry them into the house. "I think you're mother is officially trying to force me to start phasing again so I can get some of my wolf strength back."

Jr couldn't help but chuckle as they finished up dropping the suitcases and other things in the kitchen. His mother had said she'd take care of everything if they'd unload it. Jr stood back and watched the exchange between his parents. His dad smacked her on the ass as she giggled like a school girl. They'd been together as long as all the other older generation of shape shifters and still acted like they were in high school.

"Dad don't porn slap mom in front of me ok. That's a creeper move."

Paul shrugged off his son. "When you've been together as long as your mother and I have, it's not creepy to still have a healthy sexual appetite. And Believe me your mother keeps me busy on a nightly basis."

Jr covered his ears as he fake gagged his way out the back door. "OH MY GOD MY EARS!"

Paul chuckled as he pulled Gaby into his arms and leaned over kissing her lips softly as she giggled into his chest. "Sure cause it's always my fault that we can't make it through the evening news...I'm going to get some laundry started and then I'll start dinner. Anything in particular you have a taste for?"

"Just you my love. Just you." Paul growled in her ear making her squeal and blush all at the same time; he loved how she still maintained her shy side even after all these years. Paul laughed hard from the back of his throat when she took a swipe at his arm. "I'm going to go see what's on the boys mind. There's something wrong." Gaby nodded as she watched Paul disappear out the same back door their son had just fled through not more than two minutes prior.

Paul walked over and noticed his sons whole demeanor was different. He was battling inner demons and couldn't figure out what it was from. "Okay kid what's going on in your head?"

Jr rolled his eyes at his dad for calling him kid. His eyebrows lifted to his hair line. "Really pop?" Jr smirked ruefully when his dad gave him a warning growl for the 'pop'. They were even now.

Jr pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against as he rubbed his hands up and then down his face a few times, trying to figure out the right way to ask this sensitive question. He knew if he didn't word it right his dad would damn near take his head off his shoulders and he liked where his head was at the moment.

"I know this is probably a really personal question dad, but I have to ask. Did you accept the imprint right away...with mom I mean?"

Paul lowered his eyes to the ground. How could he possibly tell his son he was a giant asshole to his wife...the mother of his children when he first imprinted?

How do you tell your son the horrible words and hateful things you said to the woman who was now the long of his life all those years ago?


	12. Ch 12 The Talk & Strangers

**Chapter 12** - The Talk & Strangers

Paul cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Jr...I...Well...I made a lot of mistakes because I was only sixteen when I imprinted. I was an asshole to pretty much everyone and the slightest difficulty with someone and I would basically burst into a wolf and my temper would get the best of me. I'm not proud of the way I treated your mother when I first imprinted on her. I was mean and said terrible things to her. I let my volatile temper and quick tongue do the talking for me. and I hurt her on more than a few occasions with the words and actions that came from me."

Paul ran his hands through his hair, mimicking his sons own gestures. "I don't know how your mother ever forgave me for any of it. Because by my own account she shouldn't even be with me. She cried endless tears and I felt every one of them fall out of her beautiful eyes. In the end I had to realize there was no one in my life better for me then her. It took me a while to earn her trust and her love. And I eventually did. But there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret every hateful word or action that came from me towards her. Why are you asking me all of this?"

Jr sighed heavily. "I did something pretty bad dad. Actually it was...well it was a pretty pricky thing to do. Honestly I don't even know how to remedy it. The night you and mom left a few weeks ago for your vacation with Jared and Kim; I sort of got to know Lacey Black on an...Extremely intimate level."

Paul quirked an eyebrow at is offspring. "Meaning what exactly?"

Jr cringed. "We...ya know. We had sex. I don't even understand why I feel the need to tell you this; but it was amazing. I've had plenty of sex with other girls and never felt even a fraction of what I felt with Lacey. Mind blowing. I thought for sure the house was going to explode every time either one of us had an orgasm. It was intense and wonderful and I can't stop thinking about the words spoke between us the following morning and since then I've been so hateful towards her. Trying to use the fact she is a vampire to harness my anger and rage towards her. And even worse; a few weeks after that, I told everyone at the bonfire that I imprinted on Sandra and not Lacey. Billy Black told me if I couldn't be honest with my family pack that I wasn't allowed in the pack."

Jr watched as his father eyebrows came together like a zipper in a scowl. "You did what?" Paul growled at his son. His voice was low and he watched as his father's body began to shake slightly. His arms were by his sides but his hands were balled into fists.

The time for coming clean was now as Jr swallowed hard.

"I told the pack and imprints, I imprinted on Sandra and not Lacey. A few days ago Seth and I got into a fight, because he's the one who really imprinted on Sandra." Jr. sunk down. If he had been in wolf form right now his ears would be back and his tail would be firmly between his legs, just as Lacey predicted. He was about to get the disappointed look and ass chewing of a life time. Not that he didn't deserve it, because he knew in the pit of his stomach he did. He was in the wrong. He not only lied to the whole pack, but he lied to a pack members daughter and also to his own imprint.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly...You lied to your whole pack. Your family. Your brothers who have been your best friends growing up. The people who raised you and loved you since the day you was born. Then you turned around and lied to your mother's and my best friends' daughter about imprinting on her. Then you went back and lied to your imprint. Then you got into a fight with your fake imprints real wolf plus you've been keeping Sandra from Seth this whole time, cause Seth a monumental amount of pain. All because your imprint is a vampire hybrid?"

"You sort of forgot the part where I was kicked out of the pack."

"No...No I didn't forget that part. I was just really hoping it wasn't true."

"No it's true. Dad what am I going to do? I never meant for any of this to happen. It just sort of did." Jr ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the tree again and slid down, sitting his rear on the ground.

"I'm not even sure what to say to you right now son. I really don't have a clue. I have no advice. I need to get out of here before I tear into you. You tell your mother I had to go for a run and not to hold supper. If she asks you might want to tell her because she certainly doesn't need to find out from someone else in the tribe."

Jr nodded solemnly. His dad, he could handle. His mother? Not so much. If she started off pissed she'd end up crying and his dad might re-locate his ass up between his shoulder blades for making his mother cry. Jr watched as his dad phased and tore into the trees at to speeds; he'd shredded his clothes knowing he was too pissed off to strip beforehand.

Gaby walked out onto the porch when she heard a wolf let out strangled cry. She knew that wolf howl. She knew it was Paul. That similar sound came out of him the night he'd realized he'd almost lost her for good. Her eyes ventured over and spotted her son sitting with his back against a tree in the front yard. She let her feet led her to her son.

Gaby squatted down as her hand went under his chin and lifted it so she could see his nearly blackened eyes that reminded her so much of his father. "Jr what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"I really messed up mom."

Gaby sat next to her son in the grass under the shade tree as he explained what had been going on for the last few weeks while her and Paul had been on vacation with Kim and Jared. Gaby was furious with her son, but on the other hand she knew him imprinting on a vampire hybrid wasn't going to be the easiest thing.

"Please yell or scream at me mom. Tell me I'm a disappointment as a son. I deserve whatever you or dad do to me. If dad comes back and tears into me, please don't be mad at him. I really do deserve it. I've been so stupid about all of this."

Gaby took her sons hand in both of hers as she kissed it. "Jr you're not a disappointment as a son. You're the best thing your father ever gave me. You may upset me and disappoint me with the things you chose to do to the people of your pack. But you've got to rectify it. You've got to make it right. You're the only one who can fix this. You need to start with Sandra by telling her the truth and pointing her in the direction of the wolf who she rightly should be with. Then you need to apologize to your pack and family for the lies. Last but certainly not least...You need to repair things with Lacey."

Jr knew what he had to do. Now it was just a matter of getting up the courage to do the right thing.

Lacey walked out of the hospital after her shift was over. She hadn't seen anyone in the pack for a few days and was still not talking to Seth. Lately she'd been forcing herself to eat more human food, especially when she was at the hospital with wondering eyes around. Can't exactly pull out a raw piece of meat and gnaw on it in front of everyone. The woods behind the hospital went straight to La Push so it was a nice walk home for Lacey.

She saw a deer run by and knew she needed to hunt but figured she'd do it the following morning before she left for the hospital. Suddenly she was thrown against a tree with such immense force as blood red eyes peered down at her. A tight hand around her throat and two accomplices, one on each side of her holding her arms against the tree.

"You smell like a vampire, but you smell like a mutt as well."

A fiery redhead bent down, wearing skintight black leather pants with a cropped black top that showed most of her mid-drift and the tops of her breasts. "Mmm she smells like one too." She chuckled and ran her finger down the hybrid's cheek, knowing exactly who she was, eyes flashing evilly. "We need to get her out of here immediately."

"Morgan, are you sure…?"

"SHUT UP and do as I say!" Morgan ordered with a soft chuckle, licking her lips hungrily and ran her finger down the man's chest coaxingly, batting her beautiful eyes at him. "I'll make it worth your while if you do as I say, Maxwell."

He couldn't deny that if he tried and nodded, his dead heart nearly leaping in his throat.

Lacey could feel the absolute hate and malice running through these vampires. She hadn't hunted in almost 3 weeks; she was too weak to even fight them off. Visions of another redhead flashed into her mind. It was someone definitely related to the redhead currently gripping her throat with a tight force. Lacey tried struggling against the hands and arms that held her against the tree. "What do you want with me? I don't even know you. Let me go and my family won't kill you, when they catch you." She was terrified on the inside but figured tough talk and meaningless threats might actually do her some good.

"Clever little beast you are, but I have news for you," Her mouth was right by Lacey's ears, drinking in her fear that radiated from the hybrid. "Mmm your family won't know where you are and only when I allow you to see them again will you do just that." She snapped her fingers as her lover handed over a piece of paper, Lacey's handwriting exact on it. "Dear mom and dad, I'm sorry to do this to you, but my heart is broken over what's happened with Jr. I didn't mean to be the filthy disgusting half-breed that I am." She laughed wickedly, winking over at Maxwell with a grin, her eyes never however never leaving Lacey's. "Do not come and find me, for I have vanished and won't return for a very long time. I love you both and please tell my brother that I had no choice in doing this. All my love, Lacey."

She finished reading the letter and handed it back to Maxwell. "You know what to do." She watched as he took off through the woods at top speed, making sure to hide his scent and Morgan backhanded Lacey, watching her body slip down the tree trunk. "Do not fight this." She hissed and injected a needle into the woman's arm, the serum flowing through her veins strong enough to knock even a powerful hybrid out. It didn't help Lacey had been starving herself and now she was paying for it. "Good girl." She whispered once Lacey was out for the count and lifted her up, disappearing through the woods and headed out of town.


	13. Ch 13 Where Is She

**Chapter 13** – Where Is She

Jr helped Sandra all he could with the wedding preparations, just wanting this to be done and over with. The pack wouldn't leave them alone and Jr was getting tired of it, not believing imprinting existed. It was a fabrication of the Quileute tribe and since Jr wasn't a part of the pack anymore, there was no reason for him to believe in anything about it. He had planned on moving Sandra away from La Push just as soon as they were married, though he hadn't told her. He'd found the perfect place in Canada far away. But he was suddenly having a change of heart.

Jr knew Sandra and Seth we're secretly seeing each other still, Jr knew she belonged with Seth and not him. And it was time that he started making things right with everyone. And there was no good time like the present! Jr swallowed hard as he sighed heavily. He walked inside Sandra's house and saw her lying on the couch, one hand placed on her stomach, the other arm thrown over her head. He smiled and bent down, kissing her softly on the forehead, waking her up.

Sandra sat up as her eyes blinked into focus as she saw Jr sitting on the coffee table across from the couch she had fallen asleep on. Jr stood up and pushed the palm of his hands down his cargo short covered thighs. "We need to talk Sandra."

Sandra stood up and tried to wrap her arms around his neck as Jr grabbed her wrists gently and stopped her.

Sandra looked into his eyes. "Jr what's going on?"

Jr cleared his throat as his eyes drifted to the floor and then back up to Sandra's beautiful face. "I lied to you. And I can't keep lying to you. I love you but I'm not in love with you. There is no way we should be getting married. I know you feel the pull to Seth. It's why you still haven't stopped seeing him."

Sandra's eyes widened in shock when Jr said that to her. She was sure she had been sneaky enough with Seth on the sly that Jr wouldn't find out.

Jr chuckled hard. "I could smell him all over the house Sandra."

"Am I really Seth's imprint?"

Jr nodded as much as he wanted to say no and still marry her, he knew it was wrong and he knew he didn't feel anything for her; at least not what he felt for Lacey that seemed to be taking over all his senses. "Unfortunately for me; yes you are Seth's imprint. I've been lying to you and I'm sorry Sandra. I should've been honest with you. If you hate me for the rest of our lives then I fully deserve it. I'll stay away from you and Seth from now on."

"Jr, I don't want you to disappear from my life. We've practically known each other since we were born because our parents are such good friends. All those family vacations. Not to mention we were friends first. I would like to continue to still be friends. I know it probably going to take you a while to get back in the good graces of the rest of the pack and Seth and Lacey, but I love you because you were my best friend first and nothing else second."

Jr pulled Sandra into his arms as he hugged her tight. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you around. Go talk to Seth. I'm sure he'll be expecting you." Sandra nodded as she kissed Jr's cheek and watched as he took off into the trees.

Luca had been watching the clock on the wall and was supposed to meet Lacey at their parents place an hour ago, he'd been calling her cell phone like mad, but she didn't answer. She never not answered her cell. Luca knocked on his parent's bedroom door, thankful for sound proof walls in the house; he definitely didn't want to hear anything they might've been doing. Even with wolf hearing he would've had to use massive amounts of cotton balls to keep out the noises they made.

A muffled 'Come in' signaled to him it was safe to enter and he wouldn't see anything now the might wrap his fragile mind 5 seconds from opening the door. Luca stepped inside and saw his mother with her head resting on her father's chest, holding onto each other. Luca gagged on the inside but cleared his throat, "Lacey isn't here yet. She should've been here at least an hour ago. I have a bad feeling dad. Something's not right. I called her a couple of days ago and she never called me back." He shook his head negatively.

Jacob slowly sat up along with Renesmee, both of them looking equally worried. "Your mother was just voicing her concern to me." He sighed, having started talking like the Cullen's, and mentally slapped himself with a roll of his eyes. "Sorry. I'll go out and look for her. Go outside I'll meet you there." When Luca left, he turned his blackened eyes to Renesmee, running his finger down her cheek. "Something isn't right; I have to go find her."

"I know, I'm going to go to my parents, I think she might've gone there since she's so close with Emmett and Rosalie." Renesmee kissed his lips softly; sighing because she didn't want to leave this bed, knowing it was Jacob's only night off from patrolling. "I love you."

"Love you more, Nessie." He then left the bedroom and went outside, phasing with Luca instantly as they both headed into the woods. Jacob decided they would cover more ground with more help and let out the howl, wondering if Jr felt something was wrong with Lacey. The imprinting gave them an unbreakable connection.

Renesmee arrived at the Cullen residence and stopped short, seeing the look on her mother and father's faces. Bella had tears streaming down her face while Edward looked as though he wanted to either be sick or kill someone. Emmett held Rosalie while she cried against him, blaming herself for whatever happened. Renesmee knew it was because of Lacey and immediately rushed over, tears forming in her own eyes. "Mom, dad?"

"Lacey's gone." Emmett whispered when Bella and Edward couldn't say anything, too distraught over the loss of their granddaughter. "She left this behind in her room."

Shakily snatching the paper, Renesmee's eyes sifted over the words, her heart shattering into pieces. "LACEY!" She let out in an ear piercing scream that caused everyone to cover their ears with their hands, dropping to her knees, knowing Jacob would hear it.

Emmett growled, "This is not Lacey's style! She wouldn't just leave. She's never been happy as a vampire but why would she just up and leave now?"

Renesmee couldn't speak she just wrapped her arms around herself. Emmett was right though. She wouldn't just up and leave. Her connection to her family was too strong. Sure she'd been going through some stuff lately, but she usually had a way of working things out when people just left her alone. She rubbed the palm of her hand across her forehead; she was hoping Jake went to Jr to see if he could feel anything. She wanted to rip his spine from his body. It was his fault. It was her fault. It was everyone's fault for not paying closer attention. 'Where are you baby girl?'

Jacob was there in record time and pulled his shorts on, going to Renesmee's side, who simply handed him Lacey's goodbye letter. "WHAT?" He roared, groaning when Bella slapped him hard across the back of the head.

"Don't yell Jake! This won't solve anything!" Bella chastised, Edward's arm wrapping around her waist instantly, both of them looking just as worried as everyone else. "Now let's think, where would she go if she did run away?"

Jacob had no idea, his head suddenly snapping up when a twig snapped into the forest. Within seconds, he caught the spy and yanked him out into the open, staring into the sorrow angry filled eyes of Paul Redson Jr. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded angrily, blaming Jr for everything that Lacey went through lately and her reasoning for taking off. "You have three seconds and then I'm ripping you apart!"

"Where is she?"

Jr ignored Jacob's threat, looking around at everyone. "I don't care about what any of you think of me, but where the hell is she? I can't feel her anymore. I can't feel her pain, her sorrow, anything…"

Jr felt completely and totally lost; beginning to pace back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"WHERE IS SHE?"


	14. Ch 14 Paul's Realization

**Chapter 14** – Paul's Realization

Luca growled, "What the fuck do you care for now all of a sudden?" As Luca lurched at Jr, but was stopped by his mother. He glared at Jr, "You didn't give two shits about her when you imprinted on her months ago and now suddenly something's wrong and you want to come running in and be a hero. Sometimes I wish I was the hybrid in the family because I wouldn't give a shit I would drain your ass dry. You're an evil, loathsome, heartless no good rotten mutt. My sister should've been the one rejecting you, because why would she ever want to be with a heartless bastard…But she couldn't hurt you. Do you know she even told Seth she'd kill herself for you just so the imprint could break and you could be happy because you could be with Sandra and wouldn't have to feel the pain of rejection? You make me wish I was never born with the wolf gene."

Jr knew he deserved everything Luca said to him, but he became defensive, the hothead trait instantly flaring. "Fuck you, Luca. It's not my fault I imprinted on your sister, okay? She's a hybrid bloodsucker, she's not human. I don't care if her heart does beat, she's NOT for me! I figured I'd come see if you needed any help considering she is my imprint. And she won't kill herself for anyone, she's too strong for that…" Jr trailed off, knowing he was blowing smoke out of his ass, but couldn't they understand how hard this was for him? He didn't imprint on one of his kind! "Look, I never wanted to imprint, I don't know why the stupid Quileute God's chose her for me, but they did and…she's in trouble. I can't feel her anymore. I used to feel her pain and I knew whenever she was crying. She's also been hurting herself, but I don't exactly know what she's been doing. All I know is that she wouldn't break all of your hearts by running away just because of a mutt like me."

Luca scowled, "Then you're stupider then I thought you were Paul Redson Jr. Growing up didn't you learn anything? The God's chose my sister as your imprint for a reason. No one knows what the reasons are, they just pick them. It's a fuckin' challenge, to make you open whatever you have left as a heart and whatever you have left of a brain. She's hurting herself by forcing herself to eat only human food. She hasn't hunted in weeks…Hell she might not have hunted longer than that. She hates what she is. But if you actually got your head out of your ass, you could see it. My sister has the biggest heart and soul. Bigger than anyone in this house. Even bigger then my Sandra. Whose spirit you've been killing and you're killing Seth but you don't care."

Luca couldn't stop the ferocious growl that came out shaking the windows in the Cullen house, "Don't you get it? If you were meant to imprint on Sandra then you would have. All you can think about is yourself and imprinting on someone who is not your own kind. My dad's blood runs through Lacey's veins. She's a lot more forgiving then I am. Because if something happens to my sister because of your selfishness, I'll kill you. I might not be as big as you, but I sure as hell won't go down without avenging my sister's broken heart and soul. This is your fault. You was her protector. You haven't done anything but hurt her." Luca took off out of the house, phasing before he even hit the trees.

Jr glared back at the little punk who decided to leave the fight before it even started, snarling. "Coward." He growled, wanting to rip Luca's heart out of his chest and stomp on it. Was it his fault he imprinted unwillingly? Was it his fault for the rest of his life he wouldn't love anyone more than a bloodsucker? Jr held his hand up when Jacob went to say something, shaking his head. "Shut up." He ordered, not caring if Jacob was the alpha of the pack because he was no longer a part of it. "I never should've come here. I should've stayed away, but I thought I could be helpful. I was wrong and I know how all of you feel about me right now and honestly, I don't give a flying fuck what any of you think. You can believe and think what you want, but you don't have the SLIGHTEST clue of what I'm going through right now and how much pain I'M in!"

Jacob actually scoffed, shaking his head back at Jr. "I don't know how you feel huh? Did you somehow forget in that little pea brain of yours that I also imprinted on a vampire hybrid? Did you think for ONE second I was happy about it at first? Hell, I hated Nessie. I hated her because I thought I was in love with another woman, her own mother. I thought she was killing Bella on purpose and I was damned near ready to end her existence! DON'T YOU GET IT, JR? The moment I imprinted on Nessie, everything vanished, every negative thought I ever had about her being a bloodsucking monster, a creation from hell, was gone."

Jake sighed heavily, "The moment I locked eyes with her, I knew she belonged with me forever, but you haven't ONCE locked eyes with Lacey. Not ONCE have you just stood there and looked into her eyes or you would know without a shadow of a fucking doubt that she is the one for you! She is your damn imprint and Luca is right, you were her protector and you FAILED! So don't come here with your sob story because it's not going to work. I know exactly what you're going through, but you need to understand something: if ANYTHING happens to Lacey, so help me on the Quileute God's and the entire tribe, I will end you. And I will rip you apart like I would a bloodsucker, excluding present company. And that's not a threat, Jr Redson, it's a DAMN PROMISE!" He then walked away with Renesmee in the woods, needing to breathe before he ended up following through with what he just said.

Renesmee stopped as she looked at back Jr. She looked over at Jasper and nodded and he knew what she wanted and nodded back as he started controlling Jr's emotions; not wanting Jr to go ballistic on her. She pulled away from Jake as she sent him a look asking him to trust her. She swallowed hard as she walked up to Jr, "Give me your hand…Please." Jr started to growl at her and she rolled her eyes, "Just trust me for three seconds and give me your damn hand."

She watched as he reluctantly held his hand out and she slowly reached out and grabbed his wrist, her warm skin touching his. Her temperature was a few degrees less than a normal wolf temperature; she placed his hand palm down over her heart. Her free hand went up and touched his face.

"I know you're hurting Jr. Your whole life you were taught to hate vampires and kill them, I get that. But from the day Lacey was born we instilled in her that killing and hate was wrong. The first time we took her hunting Jake had to kill the deer and she cried the whole time. I haven't said much about the imprinting because what do I know? Everyone is different."

Renesmee blinked a couple of times, "But Lacey is special and I'm not saying it just because she's my daughter. I'm saying it because she took everything we taught her in life and puts it to use in her job now. Carlisle taught her everything she needs to know about being a wonderful doctor. She's been helping him save lives, left and right for the last couple of months at the hospital. And as much as she would love to make you happy, she can't because she doesn't know how to make you happy. Staying away from you; she's done it. At this point she doesn't know what to do anymore. But you need to take a long look at Sandra and Seth. Sandra may love you but she's not in love with you. And that is a big difference. She longs to be with Seth. Just like Lacey longs to be with you, but stays away. Her heart beats, her skin is warm, she thinks, she feels and she loves like no one in the world. She'd rather make everyone else around her happy than herself if you haven't noticed."

Renesmee blinked a few stray tears out. The whole time she touched Jr's cheek she was transferring images of Lacey from the first day she was born until from earlier in the day when she left for work. She wanted him to see it all. "I'm sorry I took up so much of your time. I just wanted you to see everything you've been blind too." Nessie pulled her hands away from Jr as she turned and continued to walk away with Jake.

Jr simply stood there for what seemed like an eternity after Renesmee and Jacob left, along with the Cullen's, slowly looking around. He gritted his teeth, the anger consuming him, but for some reason Jr couldn't phase. His heart was split in two and he knew he was making a huge mistake by pushing Lacey away, by ignoring the imprint. He was stupid; he could feel the pain radiating through her body every time they had sex because she longed for it to be Seth instead of him. Imprinting sucked, Jr didn't like it and, for once in his life, he hated being what he was. A fur ball with a bad temper who was selfish and conceded, not caring about others feelings. All he wanted to do was find Lacey and look in her eyes the way Jacob did with Renesmee, to see if what Jacob said was true.

"Where are you, Lacey?" He whispered to the darkness that surrounded him, knowing he had to find her to set things right.


	15. Ch 15 Feeling The Pull

**Chapter 15** – Feeling The Pull

Her head felt extremely foggy. As her eyes slowly fluttered open. The darkness around her was almost so dark she couldn't make anything out. She tried to move but was suddenly aware she was shackled to a cinder block wall. Around her wrists and ankles and several around her waist, legs and upper chest. Her long normally wavy jet black hair was so curly from the moisture in the room she was currently chained to the wall in. She could smell blood and dead carcass decay. She was a foul smell. Lacey couldn't imagine what was going on. All she knew was she wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and shower.

She felt dirty from head to toe and couldn't imagine how long she'd been missing. Her parents and Luca had to of been sick with worry. She was trying to struggle against the iron restraints, and they cut into her wrists but wouldn't budge even a little. She sighed heavily as she hung her head. She was so stupid for not hunting. She would've never been in this position had she just hunted when she got off work. She let the reality that she'd probably never see her family again set in. But she also knew her dad would never stop looking.

"Ahhh you're finally awake." A feminine voice sounded, causing Lacey's head to snap up, a tsk following. "My you are quite the sight." She chuckled wickedly and unlocked the iron door, stepping inside, kicking all of the human body parts away from her with a sick smirk. This is where she kept the remains of her victims, which Lacey would sooner or later become one. "Now then, I suppose you're wondering what on earth you're doing here, yes?" She stepped into the moonlight, the fiery red hair glinting as a pair of wicked red eyes locked with Lacey's golden ones.

"I suppose I do owe you somewhat of an explanation so I'll make this quick." She grabbed Lacey by the throat and squeezed, her nails digging into the flesh, loving how much fear leaked from the defenseless woman. "Your father, Edward Cullen, murdered my mother. Does the name Victoria ring a bell to you?" When Lacey's eyes widened, Morgan smirked wickedly, eyes flashing dangerously. "That's right Renesmee Cullen; I'm Morgan, daughter of Victoria and Riley."

Lacey remembered the stories her parents, Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry had told her about growing up and even giggled when Seth bragged about killing Riley Biers. He was only 15 at the time, but was also the smallest and youngest in the pack. But he'd been so proud that he killed Riley on his own.

"I'm not Renesmee Cullen…" Before she could say another word she felt the sting of the back hand that Morgan gave her as she squeezed her throat tighter. She knew she should've left La Push the minute Jr denied the imprint. In the back of her mind she kept thinking about leaving just to try and make herself happy. But always knew it would be no use. Her family would miss her and she would miss them terribly. She felt Morgan tighten the shackles around her wrists as she squeaked out in pain she smelled the red liquid as it slid down her forearms. Completely disgusted when Morgan licked the blood from her skin.

"Do not lie to me, Renesmee. It won't get you anywhere." Morgan hissed, tasting the hybrid blood and found that it was surprisingly delicious. Being part vampire, she figured the blood would taste horrible, but Morgan couldn't help testing the waters. She was glad she had and licked away another dribble of blood that leaked from her wrist. She had Renesmee in her grasp and nothing was going to stop her from taking the revenge for her mother and father's death.

"I was planning on coming down here and taking mercy on you by killing you quickly, but if you insist on lying to me," She paused and dug her nails deeper into the woman's neck, growling angrily. "I might have to take you apart limb by limb. So why don't you just be honest with me and tell me your name, Renesmee Cullen." Morgan had no idea this wasn't Renesmee, but instead Renesmee's daughter or the fact that Renesmee was married to the alpha in the pack from La Push. All she knew was that she was going to kill this woman and avenge her mother, having had a very hard childhood without her.

Luca barged through the door so hard at Carlisle and Esme's he nearly sent the door flying off its hinges as he cringed when his father growled at him, "Sorry!"

Nessie looked up at her son, "What is it sweetheart?"

Luca smiled "I can feel her. I can't believe I'm still connected with my twin. I thought since I phased I stopped feeling her, but I can feel her…She's still alive."

Emmett stood up, "Are you sure Luca?"

Luca nodded, "As sure as I can be. Lacey and I have always had the strange twin connection. When my appendix busted in grade school, Lacey got sick to her stomach and puked on the principle. And when she got that concussion the first time she fell out of the tree when she was learning to climb, I passed out from it. She's still alive."

Jacob knew that if Luca could feel Lacey then Jr damn sure could. "I'll be back." He kissed Renesmee quickly and ran out of the house like his pants were on fire. He jumped off of the front porch and phased as soon as he hit the tree line, flying to Jr's as fast as he could.

Renesmee could feel the anger coming from her husband; she just knew he was tearing into something or someone possibly. She looked at Luca, "When did you feel her?"

Luca smiled softly, "I just started feeling her about fifteen minutes ago. I don't know what's going on but I can definitely feel her."

Renesmee stood up as she shooed her son out of the house, "Luca honey we need to find your dad. I fear he's about to do something bad. And him I can definitely feel."

Sandra couldn't have been happier, immediately accepting Seth's proposal to marriage. Even with all the craziness of Lacey's disappearance, Seth couldn't help making Sandra his completely as soon as Jr called off the wedding.

Nobody had seen Jr in the past week since and Jacob had actually started to worry the man had done something stupid, knowing Lacey's disappearance was killing him on the inside slowly. That just made Jacob run even faster, arriving at Jr's and didn't notice anything, no movement inside whatsoever. Jacob walked into Jr's place and found him lying face down on the couch. Jake wasn't sure if he was dead or sleeping until he saw him breathing.

Jacob shoved Jr's shoulder a little. Jr moved around as he looked up and when he locked eyes with Lacey's father he jumped off the couch and stood toe to toe with Jacob.

"If you want to save your imprint; who just happens to be my daughter, then get yourself together and get to the Cullen's." Jacob growled as his chest was rising and falling.

Jr watched as Jacob was about to leave when he clamped a hand on his shoulder, Jacob turned his glaring brown orbs towards Jr. "Get your hand off of me; before I remove it from your wrist." Jacob's voice strained to keep control.

Jr scowled. "Look I know I was an ass! And I'm sorry. And I also know that Lacey going missing is my fault. It's why I showed up at the Cullen's last week. I want to help find her. I want to make things right with her. I want to give the imprint a real shot. I lied to my friends, my family and my pack because I thought I was right. It wasn't until after I talked to my parents that snapped me into reality. I was so wrong for doing the things I did. I apologized to Seth ad also Sandra. They've both forgiven me, but I need to apologize to Lacey and I can't exactly do that if I can't find her. If we don't find her I'll never forgive myself. And I'd let you tear me apart, because that's what I deserve."

Jacob just nodded. He couldn't say anything. He waited for Jr to get himself together and they ran to Jr's parent's house and got his father and Jared.

The rest of the pack had gathered at the Cullen's by the time Jacob, Jared, Paul and Jr had returned. Jacob decided he was going to put out a search party. Jr had said he could feel the pull in a certain direction and they knew they had to follow it.

Embry made Leah promise to stay home. She'd officially given up phasing so they could start a family. Leah scowled as she watched them run off into the trees.

Seth saw into Luca and Jake's mind, _'She was supposed to go to the movies with me tonight. I've been trying to call her for the last hour. The last time I spoke to her she was on her lunch break, eating a sandwich.' _Luca felt sick to his stomach, _'Oh God dad…Lacey hasn't hunted in weeks. She won't be able to fight off anyone.'_

Seth growled, _'What do you mean she hasn't been hunting…What the hell has she been doing for food?'_

'_Forcing herself to eat human food. Think about it Seth. You're her best friend you know her almost as good as I do. What is the one thing she's said her whole life.'_

'_We got into a fight a few weeks ago and we haven't spoken since. I've been such a jerk.' _Seth whined, _'She doesn't want to be a vampire. She can't honestly believe if she stops hunting and eats nothing but human food the vampire part of her will go away. Damn it Lacey!'_ Seth groaned inwardly. _'Jake we gotta find her.'_

_'Don't you think I'm aware of that, Seth?' _Jacob growled, running even faster and harder through the woods, feeling Nessie's fear for their daughter's safety. _'__She's going to regret running away if that's what she did.' _He vowed darkly, ignoring Seth and Luca's growls as they continued sifting through the woods.

'_Will you all please shut up? I can concentrate on the directional pull when you guys aren't busy whining in my head.'_ Jr growled out.

Jr pushed his fur covered feet to move faster as he started running and pushed past Jacob. Jacob growled and snapped at him, but Jr ignored him and kept pushing to the front of the pack.


	16. Ch 16 Hearing The Howl

**Chapter 16** - Hearing The Howl

Stupid – Stupid – STUPID! How could she be so stupid? How could she be so utterly stupid to not feed to keep up her strength?

The shackles were digging into her wrists and she knew they were scraping the bone now.

Various bit marks were on her arms and a couple on her neck, shoulders and collar bones. The pain was unbearable at some points and at others she was too tired to care.

Lacey couldn't remember the last time she felt so run down or drained. She felt so tired; she wanted to sleep but the woman holding her captive wouldn't allow it. Every time she started to fall asleep, Morgan would send one of her henchman in to feed off of her. She was immune to their venom, but they could still drink her blood.

The only person she had on her mind was Jr. It was a stupid fantasy to hope he would turn into her knight in shining armor, but it was the only wish she had right now; other than just being safe with her parents and Luca.

"Oh my dear are you not feeling up to being the princess everyone in the Cullen Clan made you out to be?" Morgan's long index fingernail caught on the bottom of Lacey's chin and pulled her head up, so she could look her in the eyes. "You're a disgusting little rotten beast; not even fit to be called a vampire. Hybrid indeed…You might be half human, half vampire, but your wholly grotesque."

Lacey watched as she licked her red painted lips and primped her red curly hair in the mirror in the cell.

Who keeps a mirror in a prisoner's cell just to primp?

Clearly it would be deeply disturbed individuals.

Yup that pretty much fit Morgan's whole vampire motif. Not to mention her followers.

Great now Lacey was answering her own questions in her head.

Morgan turned around to face Lacey as she smiled wickedly. "Don't worry this will all be over before you know it. It will all come to a painful end for you soon. I will be the one to finish you off. I'll drain the rest of the blood out of your body and I'll even be nice enough to ship it back to Cullen Manor to your family. I think it's the least I could do for you, ya little beast."

Lacey couldn't stop the tears as they slowly slid down her cheeks.

"Awww tears for me? Well don't cry your sorry little tears for me Renesmee. I'll be just fine and live on stronger than ever before. Oh, what was that? Those tears are for your miserable little non-existent life? You truly are pathetic. Enjoy your ability to breathe because you won't be able to for much longer." Her cackling laugh echoed through the empty halls of the cellar as her heels clicked on the stairs as she went back upstairs.

_'We're getting closer I can feel it.'_ Jr could feel Lacey. Her emotions and pain were running through him and acting as a homing beckon. He knew she was probably within a two or three hundred mile radius. But he had to hone in on the specific direction.

The pack had come to a stop in a clearing of the woods. They needed a rest and to catch their breath they'd been running for two days. They knew they were close to the Washington-Canadian border. Jr knew the chance that Lacey was being held in Washington still was slim to none. He was being led towards the Canadian border for a reason.

Paul looked over at his son as he walked over and stood shoulder to shoulder with his name sake. _'How are you holding up son?'_

Jr shook his head negatively as he sighed a deep breath through his snout. _'Well aside from alienating my pack brothers with my temper and stubbornness and nearly causing the demise of Seth and Sandra. Plus disappointing my parents, friends and family and causing my imprint a monumental amount of pain which could've been avoided. Okay I guess.'_

_'Jr you didn't disappoint your mother and I. We love you so much and were both so proud of the man you've become. We both understand that imprinting threw you for a loop and also realize that it probably wasn't easy for you to accept that you imprinted on someone that you've initially been trained to hate and destroy your entire life. We saw what Jacob had to go through and endure when he imprinted on Lacey's mother. The fact that you imprinted at all has your mother up in arms. She's practically planned your entire wedding with Lacey's mother. How many children you two need to have. They are actually driving me and Jacob nuts.'_ Paul couldn't help coughing out a chuckle when he saw russet colored wolf approach them shaking his head.

Jake couldn't help grumbling. He remembered when the pack brought their imprints/wives to the Cullen's before the pack left to search for Lacey. Gaby and Nessie hugged and cried together, both women killing him and Paul with their tears. They were so happy to finally meet and then suddenly their whole conversation turned to Lacey and Jr. Their future wedding; even how many grandchildren they wanted them to have.

Jake really didn't want to think about someone from the pack impregnating his only daughter. As he shook his head again trying to get that thought from his mind. He'd already known that Jr and Lacey had slept together, because Seth's enraged thoughts were pretty loud and pissed off at the same time. Thoughts that Seth was now regretting because his best friend was missing and he couldn't help but blame himself for it. Had they been on a talking level, he usually walked her to and from work in Forks, sometimes human form, sometimes wolf.

_'Jr I know I was rough on you, but you have to look at it from my point of view. Lacey is my only daughter. No I didn't relish the fact she was imprinted on by a wolf known to have a sketchy temper. Then you two got a long for what two days? Then suddenly your telling everyone you imprinted on Sandra and not Lacey and it broke her heart. She cried countless times because of the pain you inflicted on her. No one ever wants to see their child sad or hurt. You always want the best for your children. For whatever reason Nessie seems to think you've changed and against my better judgment I always go with what my wife says. You seem to have your head on straight now with Lacey and this whole imprinting debacle. Which is why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and letting you prove that you do belong in this pack and this family.'_

Jr pushed his chest out as he looked Jacob in the eyes._ 'I won't let you down Jake. I promise. I can't afford to let you down. Lacey is my imprint and she is going to be my wife and the future mother of our children. And I'll be hanged before I let something happen to her for her to be taken away from me." _

Paul looked between Jake and his son. He was never more proud of his son than right at that moment. Paul knew it would take Jr a minute to come to the realization that Lacey was his imprint for a reason. It was about time he'd realized that all on his own.

_'Besides if you screw things up with Lacey ever again and hurt her. I'll send your mother and my wife after you. Gaby and Nessie are a force to be reckoned with. And believe me you don't want to have those two come after you. Not after all the damn planning they've done already.' _

Jake chocked out a chuckle as he watched Jr's ear lay down as he physically and mentally cringed at the thought of his mom being pissed. That was NEVER a good thing; Paul joined in with Jake's chuckle as they watched Jr cower at the thought of both moms coming for him.

Jr stood up straight as he closed his eyes and could only see nothing but Lacey in his mind. All he could think about was her. Nothing but her. Her pain and anguish was suddenly flowing through his body again as his whole body went ridged.

_'C'mon we have to get going. I have to find her and soon. Or we may never find her alive again.'_

The wolves all howled out loud as they took off running through the woods again at top speeds.

Morgan's eyes widened as she heard the howl.

She was suddenly out of time.

And so was Renesmee Cullen.


	17. Ch 17 Saving Lacey

**Chapter 17** – Saving Lacey

Lacey's head snapped up as she heard Morgan's heels clicking wildly as Lacey watcher her rapidly approach the cell she was locked in. Morgan unlocked the cell door and walked inside as she locked eyes with Lacey. The wild look in Morgan's eyes made Lacey nervous…extremely nervous.

Morgan pulled a 6 inch pointed tip dagger out of her knee high heeled boot as she pushed it against the middle of Lacey's chest. Not enough to break the skin, but enough for Lacey to feel how sharp it was.

"Okay Renesmee, unfortunately, my time has been cut short. And fortunately so has yours. Much to my dismay I won't be draining the rest of your delectable life force. Your stupid little mutty friends are vastly approaching and I suspect that they will reach you at the precise moment that you bleed out and die. Just about the same time they reach your lifeless corpse. I'll be gone. Once again the plan wasn't followed exactly to the T, but the outcome is still the same. Revenge for mom and dad is a definite victory for me."

Lacey had no idea what Morgan was going to do next, until she felt the dagger move down over her t-shirt covered ribcage, suddenly the sharp pain radiated through her chest as she felt Morgan apply pressure to the dagger as it went between two of her ribs and punctured her lung.

Lacey let out a high pitched scream as Morgan twisted the dagger in her body. Lacey could feel the blade scrapping against the two ribs it was shoved between.

Lacey cringed as she watched Morgan pull the dagger out of her and lick her blood from it. Morgan unlocked the shackles as Lacey's fell to the floor and clutched her side trying to stop the blood from pouring out of her body.

"Pity I didn't get a chance to finish the job; all this warm tasty goodness going to waste on the floor. See you in hell Renesmee."

As fast as Morgan had shoved up she disappeared.

Lacey lay on her side looking around the room as she tried to move herself around and tried to crawl from the cell.

"Help! Please…Someone Help." Her voice was shaky and full of fear.

Jr could feel it. Something bad had happened to Lacey. The pain; the tears, he could feel all of it. _'We have to hurry, something is wrong with Lacey I can feel it.'_

Jake could feel it too as he let out a ferocious growl followed by a long agonizing howl; which pushed the pack to run faster. When they got to the huge mansion on the hill overlooking the border between Washington and Canada, Paul and Jacob jumped through the front windows, enabling the rest of the wolves the ability to get into the mansion without having to phase back into their human form.

Paul, Jacob, Seth, and Embry all followed the scent of vampires through the mansion; as Jr and the Cullen's searched for Lacey's scent throughout the mansion. Jared, Quil, Collin and Brady had stayed behind for protection.

Jr finally found Lacey's scent and also caught the scent of her blood and howled out as he began to follow it. Jr ran through the halls as fast as his paws would allow him. His overly large body slid around a corner and busted through a wooden cellar door as he ran jumped from the top of the stairs to the cellar floor and saw Lacey lying at the bottom.

Jr scrambled over to her as he nuzzled her side with his snout trying to get a response from her. Her limp body rolled over onto her back as he saw her hand fall off her side and blood poured from the wound, he did the only thing he could think of as his nose pushed up her shirt as he began to lick and lave the wound, he could only hope that it would slow the bleeding down.

Carlisle got to the cellar as he saw Jr trying to slow Lacey's bleeding down. "Good Job Jr. I'll take care of her from here. I promise. I won't let her go. She's got plenty of life to live with you." He frowned when Jr whined audibly. Jr backed out of the cell carefully as he phased back to his human form and pulled his shorts on and then ran to Lacey's side.

"Tell me she's still alive Carlisle. Please. What can I do? I need to do something."

Carlisle nodded. "She's still breathing. If you want to help me, I will let you. Here pull the skin tight, I need to make the stab wound bigger."

Carlisle moved Jr's hands in the places he needed them as he followed his instructions. Jr's nearly blackened eyes watched as Carlisle used a scalpel and made the wound larger and then watched as he took out a plastic tube and carefully inserted it into the hole and drained the blood that was collecting in her punctured lung. Carlisle checked her pulse. "This seems to be working pretty good, but it won't last forever. We have to get her back to Forks. I can do more for her at our house."

Jr nodded and watched as Carlisle set up an IV and also attached an empty IV bag to the tube in her chest and also taped the tube and bag to her. Carlisle stepped back as he watched Jr carefully scooped Lacey into his arms and cradle her against his chest. Jr followed Carlisle out of the mansion as Jr looked over and noticed Emmett and Jasper Cullen had a fire going with more than a few vampire body parts burning to a pile of ash.

Jake saw Lacey lying lifeless in Jr's arms as it was his turn to whine. Jr looked Jake right in the eyes as he nodded to Jake. "Carlisle called and a couple of helicopter's are on their way. If you can get everyone phased back and dressed, we can all ride back with her and Carlisle.

All of the wolves got phased back to their human forms as they dressed quickly and made it to the clearing behind the mansion as the three helicopter's landed. Jake's intense brown eyes were focused on Lacey as Jr kept her in his arms as Carlisle continued to work on her. Jake and Jr tried helping Carlisle as much as possible.

Once they all go back to Forks and to the Cullen's house, Jr carried Lacey into the house as Carlisle directed him to the medical room he had set up on the second floor of the Cullen's Home.

Jake pulled Nessie into his arms as soon as he saw her tears. She'd seen the shape that Lacey was in and feared for her daughter's survival. She knew Carlisle would do everything in his power to help Lacey.

Jake kissed Nessie's forehead softly. "Don't worry Nessie, she's our daughter, she's strong like you and stubborn like me."

Nessie's tear filled eyes looked up at her husband. "Jake. What if my strength and your stubbornness isn't enough for her?"

Luca walked over, he wasn't allowed to go on the hunt, but he'd been patrolling. He stood next to his mother. "Mom, you have to believe in Lacey. She's the product of a shape shifter and a hybrid vampire. If Lacey and I were weak we would never have made it to the age we are. You both have to believe. I believe in my twin. I have to believe in her. She's my best friend and I don't know how to live on without her in my life. So I refuse to believe that she would give up after coming this far in life."

Silence was heard through the Cullen house as Carlisle walked downstairs and stopped in front of the two families; wolf and vampire the numerous sets of eyes that were staring at him. If he was human it would've made him nervous. But that wasn't the case as he cleared his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention.


	18. Ch 18 Time After Time

**Chapter 18** - Time After Time

Blackened eyes stared at her body, they scraped over every inch of her skin, counting and memorizing where every scratch and bite mark was strategically placed on her once unblemished flesh. He hadn't left her side since she'd been brought back to the Cullen's house.

One Week, Sixteen Hours, Thirty-Five Minutes and Three Seconds.

He could go on forever but what would be the use in that? He'd still be in the same spot looking at the same thing over and over again. He craved to have her sit up and argue with him. He loved her quick tongue and even quicker attitude. Though he knew something would be different between them once she woke up. He secretly hoped nothing would change.

Two Weeks, Ten Hours, Fifteen Minutes and Forty Seconds.

Remembering back to the night they first, dare he thought made love? Was it love that they made or was it just very orgasmic sex? No it was definitely a little bit of both. The touches, the kisses, and the moans that escaped each of their lips for every move they made in sync. The memories were running on repeat in his mind. He couldn't fully admit he loved her at the time, but he could see himself falling in love with her in the near future.

The near future wasn't far away for him.

Three Weeks, 1 Hour, Three Minutes and Fifty-Five Seconds.

Then he had to act like an ass. He truly despised himself for the way he treated her and behaved in front of the others in the pack. Not to mention he lied. He'd never lied a day in his life and in a matter of 5 seconds he'd managed to lie to one of his best friends, his family and his pack. But he'd made things right. A few days after they'd brought Lacey back he'd stood on the front steps of the Cullen's porch and apologized verbally to every pack member for his childish and stupid behavior.

He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders as his family re-accepted him into the pack.

But none of it really mattered right now.

Four Weeks, Twenty-Two Hours, Fifty Minutes and Fifty Seconds.

His eyes wondered away from the clock sitting on the table next to her bed that was draped in clean white linen. He had watched as Rosalie and Alice came in every morning and cleaned and re-dressed her wounds then as Emmett would lift her body up they would change the linen on her bed.

She had woken up once three days ago and touched his face so gently, almost afraid she'd hurt him. She didn't say a word. He willed her and begged her to say something – anything. But silence filled his ears as he frowned when her hand fell limply from his cheek.

Jr walked over and stared out the window. He needed her to wake up. Even with as much as he was trying to wish and hope her awake, it just wasn't happening. His fingers combed through his thick jet black hair. He couldn't help wondering if she'd ever comb her fingers through his hair again. Last time she'd done that he physically relaxed so much he felt like putty in his own clothing.

Jr turned from the window as he walked over and took Lacey's hand into his. Her skin used to be almost as warm as his and now it was cold to the touch. He could only hope that the more she healed and got better faster the warmth would return to her skin.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?"

Jr's eyes turned and watched as his mother walked into the room. "Okay I guess; given the circumstances."

Gaby frowned as she watched the saddened look slide across her sons face. She walked closer as she wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed him lovingly. "Don't give up her Jr. You have changed everything for the good in your life. You need her and she needs you just as much. You hurt her, but your hearts can mend each other."

Jr looked down when he felt his mom touch the middle of his t-shirt covered chest over his heart. "I can't give up mom. I just can't. I have so much that I have to make up for to her. She deserves someone who doesn't have such a foul temper, but I don't want her with anyone but me."

Gaby smiled softly at her son. "Your father told me you asked about when he first imprinted on me." She frowned as she watched Jr's face fall. "I know what your father did was wrong. And yea I still remember every second of the pain of watching him ignore the imprint. Your father will admit he made some mistakes. But he's definitely more than made up for them honey. You're father broke my heart a couple of times. So I know how Lacey felt. It didn't matter what your father did; I still fell in love with him. And there isn't a day that goes by that I will ever regret choosing to accept his apology. I love your father very much. Just as I love you. You two are the only men I'll ever need in my life. Well that and some grandchildren would be nice; preferably boys."

"I love you too mom."

Gaby wrapped her son up in her arms as he leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered encouraging and loving words in his ear. Gaby kissed her son's forehead a couple of times as she pulled away and smiled softly at him. "Try not to worry too much it will give you worry lines on your forehead and then you really will look like your father…and it's already bad enough that you act so much like him."

Jr couldn't help let out a chuckle.

Gaby smirked. "Lacey will pull through it. Just keep talking to her, let her know you'll be right here waiting for her." Gaby brushed her lips against Jr's forehead as she left the room. The same room he'd occupied with Lacey since she'd been brought back four weeks ago.

Paul was standing outside the room when Gaby walked out. He looked in her eyes and knew she was worried about Jr, he could also feel the tension in her body. She was about the cry. Paul pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning against as he gently pulled Gaby into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"He's a grown man Gabs. You have to let him be the man we both know he is."

"I'm just scared Paul. What happens if Lacey can't pull through this? If she doesn't make it I fear we might lose our son forever. All the questions he has swimming in his mind right now. He blames himself for every second of her pain and torture since she'd been abducted and even before that. We both know he blames himself and he also has the right, because everyone knows it's his fault. I just don't want to lose him. You and Jr are the most important people in my life. We can't lose him."

Paul's arms tightened around his wife/imprint. He remembered back to the night he thought for sure he was going to lose her forever. The pain that radiated from head to toe, he just knew there was nothing in the world he could do to make it up to her. He knew exactly how Jr felt right now. The pain and uncertainty of not knowing if you'll ever become one with your imprint. The heartache that seems to span through your entire body because just the thought of your imprint not being in your life literally kills you inside. You die a little more every day you're not with them. Even if you're standing in the same room next to each other, if she's made or upset with you, you feel all of it. And already know there's not a damn thing you can do about it. You have to suck it up and be a man about it.

You have to say you're sorry. You have to beg for forgiveness. Pledge your undying and unconditional love for her. You have to say everything you was scared or too stubborn to say. You have to pick the perfect moment to just lay it all on the line. If she is the one person you crave to be with, if your body and heart aches because you're not with her. Then you know without a shadow of a doubt she's the one who you are supposed to spend all eternity with.

Paul looked down into Gaby's eyes. "I love you Gabs. Jr isn't going anywhere. Lacey is going to pull through this because she's a strong imprint, much like her mother and her soon to be mother-in-law. She has Jake and Nessie's blood running through her. She's got the best of both worlds to keep her alive and kicking. She's going to sit up soon and argue with Jr just like he as begged her too for the last four weeks. Believe me he knows exactly what he has to do to make things right with her. And when it comes time; he will make us both proud."

Gaby sagged against Paul's chest as she planted her chin on his chest as her eyes locked with his. "How can you be so confident?"

Paul smirked as he looked down at her. "He's got an angel for a mother and a mean ass rebel for a father. We should've known somehow I would come out in his actions sooner or later. I'm just glad he's also taken after his beautiful mother and came to his senses before it was too late. You can always take back the hate and pain if you use the right words."

Paul leaned down and kissed her lips again. "Let's go home. Someone will call if her condition changes." When Gabby nodded in agreement, he guided her out of the house.

Four Weeks, Twenty-Three Hours, Fifty-Nine Minutes and Fifty-Nine Seconds.

Soft burnt orange eyes fluttered open as they blinked rapidly to focus and take in their surroundings. A figure sitting in a chair next to her awakened her a little more as she studied the face that was so familiar to her.

Her eyes ventured down and saw his russet colored skin next to her slightly tan skin. His warmth was enveloping her hand. She noticed he was slumped to the side of the chair in a deep sleep. His arm was propping up his head on the arm rest.

"Jr."


	19. Ch 19 Life Repaired

**Chapter 19** - Life Repaired

When Jr didn't respond to her, her eyes wondered down to where her hand was encased by his as she slowly and carefully freed her hand from his. Bringing her hand up as she gently ran her fingers through his thick silky black hair.

Jr slowly moved around when he felt someone playing with his hair slightly and figured it was his mother. Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes slowly and Lacey's smiling face was staring back at him.

"Jr." Her whisper of his name was soft and sweet.

Jr jumped to his feet as he gently cupped her face. "Oh thank God you're awake. How do you feel? Do you need anything? Can I get anything for you?"

"I think she could tell you if you'd let her answer at least one question."

Jr's head snapped around as he saw Jacob and Nessie standing in the door way. Nessie already had a fresh batch of tears sliding down her cheeks. Nessie immediately went to Lacey pulling her into a warm embrace, placing kisses all over her head, trying not to squeeze her daughter to death.

"Mom."

Lacey couldn't help laugh at her mother's theatrics.

"Mom…Dad do something please."

Jacob chuckled as he shook his head. "You've been out for four weeks, she's your mother. You should know she'd react this way." Jacob walked over as he leaned down and kissed Lacey's forehead softly. "C'mon Nessie take it easy…She's awake. We have plenty of time to cry all over her and kiss her relentlessly later. I think Jr would like to speak to his imprint. Plus we have calls to make to the others in the pack to let them know she's awake." Nessie kissed Lacey one last time as they left the room, pulling the door closed behind them, giving her and Jr their privacy.

Lacey watched her parents leave as she carefully sat up, Jr paced around the room. "What was that about you wanting to talk to your imprint? I thought Sandra was your imprint." She watched as Jr frowned inwardly.

"I deserved that; and so much more."

"Jr what is going on with you? You're definitely not acting like yourself."

Jr made a cringing sort of face as he looked at Lacey, but continued to pace the room. He combed his fingers through his hair rather roughly as he hemmed and hawed around as Lacey tried to decipher his behavior; after his sixth pass in the room Lacey couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"Jr! For God sake stand still you're making me dizzy. And stop doing that to your hair or it's going to fall out from being so rough."

Jr stopped as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing Lacey. His shaky hand reached up and cupped her cheek. "I've waited for four weeks to say something to you. Everything I wanted to say has been on the tip of my tongue and now suddenly I have the chance to tell you everything and yet I can't think of anything to say to you. Except…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a bastard to you. I'm completely disgusted by the way I've treated you. And the only thing I can honestly think to say is I'm sorry. I don't even know if I can begin to tell you everything I want to say. I don't even know if what I say will be enough to fix the damage I've caused between us."

Lacey smiled softly as she leaned into his hand that was still against her cheek. "Sometimes not saying anything at all, says everything you need to say. I think whatever conversations we have from here on out will be able to repair any damage done. But I want to know the truth. How do you really feel? I need to know exactly what you're feeling in here." Her hand went over his t-shirt clad chest resting over his heart. She could feel the steady thumping against the palm of her hand.

Jr took her hand from his chest and softly kissed the palm of her hand, he eyes locking with hers. "I…I love you Lacey. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. I was stupid and foolish to think I could ignore the imprint and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret every second of pain I caused you. And if I have to spend the rest of my life making up for the pain; then I will…And it will be fully worth every second. And if you'll have me I want to be your husband; obviously in time, because you're probably not ready right now and I have a lot to make up for."

Lacey blinked as stray tears slid down her cheeks. She'd never thought she'd ever hear the words 'I love you' come from Jr's lips. Lacey's hand came up as her fingers tips brushed against his soft red lips. Jr leaned over and captured her lips.

Lacey's eyes drifted shut, his lips felt like home.

That was the best way she could describe it. They felt soft and passionate and familiar. And kissing him just felt right. She felt as though she could kiss him forever. She couldn't help but moan as his tongue brushed against hers when he deepened the kiss. It felt like it was their first kiss all over again. Only this one felt better than the first one they shared all those months ago.

When they pulled apart they both needed some oxygen. Both panting, Jr watched as her lips trembled slightly from the intensity of the kiss. He leaned over and kissed her lips softer and a little calmer.

"I would love to be your wife Jr. Whenever you are ready you just let me know when and where and I'll meet you there. I'll be the one at the altar in the wedding dress and veil. Just don't forget to let me know."

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting to tell you. I love you Lacey…with all my heart."

"I love you too Jr."

With those words spoke Jr couldn't help himself as he captured her lips again.

It had been a few days since Lacey had woken up, everyone had come to see her even Jr's parents Paul and Gaby. Gaby squished her in a motherly hug and Jr cringed because he had hoped she wasn't squashing her too hard, Lacey was still getting over some of her injuries. One look from his father and he knew his mother wouldn't hurt Lacey on purpose.

Carlisle had made sure when he sewed up her bite marks that their wouldn't be scars, Jasper had requested that since his arms were littered with bite marks from newborns. He didn't want Lacey or Jr to have to bare looking at them for the rest of their lives. They would just be an ugly reminder of their past and everyone wanted to get past the bad times and get on with their good days fully of wonderful memories. Until everything was heals, Lacey wore long sleeves and stayed at the Cullen's. Carlisle wanted to make sure she was completely healed before allowing her to go anywhere.

Paul and Jacob made Jr go back on patrol, but after he was finished he was at the Cullen's with Lacey. He wouldn't let her be there alone. And even though her family was with her, he still couldn't leave her there by herself. Lacey had been slightly sad because the one person she missed so much hadn't been to see her yet.

Seth.

She knew eventually he'd come, but she just wished he'd come sooner rather than later. Jr had gotten off his patrol and was back at the Cullen's as he was sitting on her bed, he grabbed Lacey when she started to walk by and pulled her to the bed as he captured her lips. Usually they were sitting in the window seat.

They had spent countless hours sitting in the window seat. They'd kiss a little, but mostly she'd lay against his chest and listen to his heart beat. Running his fingers through her soft hair as her scent infiltrated his senses. Her soft fingertips would trace the lines on the palms of his hands. She'd place soft kisses in the middle of his hands. If it was after patrol they moved to the bed. Lacey knew Jr needed the relaxation.

They laid facing each other as they stole kisses and just relaxed in each other's arms. Jr captured her lips again in a passion filled kiss.

"Whoa!"

The familiar deep voice brought Lacey and Jr's moving lips at a standstill as they pulled apart. That voice was awfully familiar as Lacey looked over and saw Seth standing in the doorway. She couldn't read the look on his face. Jr stood from the bed as he let out a deep menacing growl. Jr calmed down when he felt a hand on his forearm, he looked down and saw Lacey chewing her bottom lip.

"Can you give us a minute...Please."

Jr frowned, he knew exactly why her and Seth had been fighting. Mostly because his angry thoughts were pretty loud when they were in wolf form. Sighing heavily he nodded and reluctantly left the room.

Lacey stood up as she faced Seth. Seth cleared his throat as he tried to think of the words he wanted to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to make the words come out, but for some reason he couldn't form the words. Here he was standing looking at his best friend. The last time he'd seen her he had been so mean to her and the hateful words that poured from his mouth. Since then she'd been abducted and tortured and in a coma for four weeks. All he had to do was say he was sorry and he couldn't get those two simple words out.

Seth's eyes widened when Lacey threw her arms around him. He couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'm so sorry Lacey. I never stopped for a minute to think what you've been going through since he imprinted on you because I was too wrapped up in being too scared to tell Sandra I had imprinted on her. I should've just been a man about it and told her. To make matters worse I said those terrible things to you and I should've just done what I was best at. Supporting my best friend."

Lacey shook her head negatively as she held onto Seth. "I don't care anymore Seth. You're my best friend and all I need is you." She couldn't let him go. He could feel her body shaking against his.

"You're letting me off the hook way to easily here. I know Jr wants to eat me alive."

"I do not care. You've been my best friend since birth. As long as I have you in my life in some capacity then I can get over the bad stuff. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Lace."

It was definitely nice having everyone back in her life that was supposed to be there.


	20. Ch 20 When The Pain Dies Down

**This story was inspired by the song When The Pain Dies Down by Chris Stills - I wanted to take this time to thank everyone who enjoyed and reviewed the story. I did have some helping in writing it and that credit goes to my little sister and fellow writer MusicChiller20. If you haven't read any of her stories you have no idea what you're missing out on!**

**Without further ado the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** - When The Pain Dies Down

Everyone has special moment in their life they never want to forget.

For some it's the first time the man of your dreams telling you he loves you three minutes after you were just married.

For other's it's the element of surprise; when your new bride turns to you and tells you she's having your baby and suddenly it's her wedding gift to you.

So you spend the next nine months preparing for the second biggest day of your life.

Becoming a mother and father. More importantly becoming a family.

Pledging and promising extensively to never be like your parents. When the big day comes and you are both their to witness the birth of not one but two children. You check them over and make sure they have ten toes, ten fingers, two arms, two legs...Then you both realize...there is a daughter...and a son.

Suddenly you both realize it doesn't matter what your parents did or didn't do...you're going to love both of your children because that's exactly what you're parents did. They asked no questions and passed no judgments and loved you unconditionally.

So you sit back with your significant other and watch as you're children grow. Days turn into weeks, and months follow the weeks as the years begin to slip by. Before you know it you're sitting in the sand at the beach five years later and you watch as the father of your children chase your son and daughter around growling at them as they squeal and run for their lives. You can't help but laugh and know...If you had to live your life over there is nothing about it that you would change.

Lacey looked around the bonfire and saw how many lives had changed in the last five years. Embry and Leah had finally had their first baby sweetly named Leila. Embry had never been so happy, he couldn't help naming Leila partially after Leah, because when he looked into his daughters eyes, all he saw was Leah. They were currently working on their second baby. Leah was nearing her fifth month and couldn't stop the pregnancy glow that enveloped her.

Her brother Luca had imprinted on Brady's daughter Melody. She came home from college one weekend and that was pretty much it. They were engaged to be married during the summer and couldn't wait.

Aunt Claire and Uncle Quil's daughter Amber was sixteen now and was starting to understand why Collin was such a close friend of the family. He'd imprinted on her the day after she was born and Quil had nearly phased in the hospital and taken his head off if it hadn't been for Claire scolding him and sweetly reminding him about what age she was when he had imprinted on her.

Lacey's dad was still the alpha, but had said once Luca got married he was going to hand the alpha position down to his son. He was ready to hand it over and just spend as much time with their mother as possible.

Sam, Jared and Paul had all stopped phasing. Their children had joined the pack and were doing the patrolling now. Sam's sons Jonathan and Bryan were pretty big and had imprinted already. Of course Jared's daughter was married to Seth. But his two sons hadn't imprinted yet but they were younger than Sandra, and were just starting to patrol. Luca had taken them under his wings and taught them everything he'd known.

"Lacey...Hey Lace."

Lacey blinked out of her thoughts as she looked over at Sandra, Seth's wife and one of Jr's childhood friends.

"You look like you're deep in thought."

Seth nodded as his arms tightened around his wife. "Yea...Penny for your thoughts Lace?"

Lacey smiled softly. "Just thinking. Nothing in particular really. Just memories replaying in my mind."

Sandra excused herself to go help her mother and Emily with food. As Seth moved closer to Lacey and nudged her with his elbow slightly to get her attention again. Noticing her eyes had wondered back over to her husband and twins. "What gives Lace? You're concentration seems to be anywhere but here tonight."

Lacey smiled as she looked back over to Seth as she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I just have a few things on my mind tonight. I need to talk with Jr. Can you watch your God children for me for a few minutes?"

Seth nodded not sure what else to say or think. Lacey wasn't acting like herself and Seth couldn't imagine what was going on with her. "Sure Lace. I don't mind."

Seth watched as Lacey stood brushing the same from her blue capris, she walked over to where her twin five year olds were larking about in the sand with their father.

"Momma! We caught daddy and were gonna bury him...He said we could."

"That's nice sweetie." Lacey squatted down as she winked at Jr, she brushed her lips across the forehead of her son Evan and then her daughter Erin. "Hey you guys dinner is ready why don't you go see Uncle Seth and Aunt Sandra, so they can fix your plates."

"Okay momma."

Lacey watched as Evan stood up and grabbed Erin's hand and they walked over to where Seth was. Seth gave a wave letting her know they got to him and he would take over from there.

Jr sat up as he looked at his beautiful wife. "What's going on? Don't you think I know something is wrong?"

Lacey shook her head negatively. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's right."

"You're not making any sense beautiful. Can you clarify what is not wrong and what is right?"

They walked in silence for a minute before Jr pulled Lacey into his arms and was suddenly aware of how tired she looked. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Is everything okay? You looked really tired."

Sighing softly, Lacey pushed up on her toes kissing his lips softly. "I am really tired. But it's a good tired."

Jr frowned as he pursed his lips together. "How can it be a good tired? How does anyone feel a good tired?"

Lacey smiled. "I just do. I guess it's just me. So I'm not normal. I'm a hybrid vampire married to a wolf. What the hell is normal now a days? Personally I think normal is overrated."

Jr smirked as he pulled her closer to his body. "Baby normal has been overrated since I first laid eyes on you."

"Completely overrated." She moaned against his lips when he kissed her again. She reluctantly pulled her lips from his, because honestly she could kiss him all night long and some nights that's exactly what they did once the kids were in bed. "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Jr's worried look returned to his face as he tightened his arms around her. He felt her take his hand and place it over her stomach.

"I'm tired because in 7 months our family of four will be a family of five...Or possibly six." It was her turn to wear the worried look on her face. They honestly hadn't discussed having more kids, because they'd been so happy with Evan and Erin and the subject just never came up.

Jr stared bewildered into her eyes. He couldn't believe they were going to add onto their family. Suddenly he couldn't keep the smirk off his beautiful red lips as he crushed his lips to hers, clutching every part of her soul to his.

A little too early for either of their liking they pulled away panting and breathless. "Five, six, seven; I don't care however many you give me I'll take them all. God I love you Lacey. How did you ever accept me? How did you ever get through my temper to get to me? I had to of caused you so much pain."

Lacey's hand over his lips effectively silenced him as she smiled softly. "We fight and argue just like every couple and yea we said hurtful things. But when the pain dies down the love is still and always will be there."

Jr was indisputably aware that he wasn't sure of anything the future would hold for them. Only one thing was definitely consistent; his love for Lacey and their children.

That was the way it was always going to be.

The End


End file.
